A Burning Legacy
by Caedous
Summary: A year after the events of Frozen and the event that became known as the Frozen Summer, Elsa has watched as her sister's relationship with Kristoff grew. When a young man enters her life in the most unexpected of ways will she find herself falling for him? Or will his past and the secret that he hides be too large of a hurdle to overcome?
1. A Bear, a Traveller and a Queen

Alder couldn't remember the last time he had been forced to run like this. His feet pounding into the ground as he jumped and weaved through the forest, he looked behind, hoping the mountain of shaggy black fur had disappeared. The loud growl and hulking mass of the large bear, crashing through the trees and under-brush, was a clear sign that he wasn't about to get lucky any time soon. Renewing his efforts, he continued to run towards what he thought was a clearing, only to be met with disappointment upon the realisation that it was only a small path that led back up into the mountains. Thinking quickly, he began to run up-hill, silently wishing that the incline would slow the bear down. As he daringly turned back to look, he saw that his plan had worked somewhat, yet the bear still relentlessly pursued him. He turned back to focus his attention on the hill, only to meet a pair of beautiful icy blue eyes. His mind wandered momentarily and he careened into the young woman, knocking her off her feet. He picked himself up and looked down the hill. To his horror the bear had begun to close the gap. He thrust his hand out to the young woman and shouted "Quickly, come on!".

The young woman, still brushing wayward strands of platinum blonde hair out of her face, looked up at him with annoyance. She was about to protest when she happened to look down the hill. Her flustered red faced drained of colour and she quickly took his hand. Changing direction, Alder darted back into the tree line, dragging the woman with him. Up ahead he could hear the unmistakable sound of running water.

_A river! _he thought triumphantly. For the second time today however his hopes of outrunning the dangerous beast behind him were crushed as the trees parted to reveal a large cliff and the river, 10 metres below, a churning mass of white water.

"Now what?" the woman asked, panic filling her voice.

"We go back the way we..." his reply was interrupted as a low growl, accompanied by a large mass exited the forest and paced towards them slowly. Alder turned to the young woman, about to insist that she run when she grabbed his hand and shouted "JUMP!"

Suddenly, there was no ground beneath his feet and he was falling rapidly towards the swirling water below. He braced for the impact with the water but instead he hit something cold and hard with a loud thud. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the unbelievable sight that had unfolded before him. Instead of wet, dark sweeping waves, he sat on a large platform made of... Ice. He was completely dumbfounded and sat staring at the young woman as she lowered the platform into the water, waving her hands to fashion what appeared to be a paddle and proceeded to let the current take their makeshift raft downstream. She must have felt his eyes burning into the back of her head as she turned to him and smiled.

"Well that was... exciting," she said, stifling a small laugh.

Alder's awe must have still been plastered across his face as the woman's eyes met his and her smile faltered. She took a half step back and he managed to utter a shamble of a sentence in an attempt to reassure her that he wasn't frightened.

"You... you can control ice?" he stammered.

She seemed to study him intently for a few moments as though she were trying to figure out if he was afraid of her or just in awe. Her eyes seemed to notice, for the first time, the sword attached to his hip and she took another step away from him.

"Oh no... Please... I didn't mean it like that... I'm not like that..." he said hurriedly, desperate to reassure her that he was simply amazed at her gift.

_Because that's what that kind of magic is... A gift... A beautiful and powerful gift. _ He didn't voice these thoughts however.

"I'm just astounded. That's some skill you have going there," he said trying to sound as calm as he possibly could. "I apologise for gawking like I did, it's just I'd only heard stories about people that could use magic like that. I never thought I would ever meet someone who could do it though."

A small smile appeared on the woman's face and she stepped closer to him.

"My name is Alder. I should really be apologising to you for getting you caught up in that whole... mess," he said, allowing a small chuckle to escape.

The woman seemed comforted by his laugh and let out a small giggle.

"Well I was enjoying a rather peaceful stroll until you came along," she said sternly, but with such a light-heartedness that Alder knew she wasn't actually angry. "However it was quite an eventful little episode wasn't it? I don't think that I have run like that in my entire life."

She began steering the ice-raft towards the bank and jumped off in a graceful yet powerful leap. She turned back to Alder.

"I'm Elsa."

Alder, who was struggling to keep his footing on the ice stopped dead still and was once again staring directly into the icy-blue eyes of the woman.

"No... It couldn't be... Oh my... Ice magic! It all makes sense! Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" he blurted. "Wait, so that means... Oh no..."

He went to take a step backward and as he did his front foot slipped and he fell backwards, crashing against the side of the raft and tumbled into the water. The large splash that followed was accompanied by a gasp from Elsa who then, despite her best efforts, began to laugh uncontrollably. When Alder surfaced, he saw the Queen on the bank laughing, her cheeks red and eyes watery. _This woman was something else_, he thought to himself. _How is she so calm. After all that just happened she's sitting on the bank laughing? _He swam over and she offered him a hand to get out.

"I'm so sorry your Majesty. I had no idea. I'm truly sorry if I've caused any offence," he said humbly, getting onto one knee and bowing deeply.

"No... No... Please... It's fine I'm not hurt. Please stand up," Elsa said, her eyes still watery and her cheeks still red.

Alder stood up and met her eyes once again. _How was it that every time I look into those eyes I lose myself, _he wondered.

"Ahem," Elsa coughed, her eyebrow was raised and she was looking at him with a smirk.

Snapped back to reality, Alder realised what he had been doing and immediately thrust his arm behind his head and began scratching it profusely. For a split second it appeared that Alder's clothes began to steam and a clearly audible hiss began emanating from his clothes.

_Oh god no..._ the thought rushed through his head as he tried to calm himself.

"Well I guess I'd better let you get back to your walk," Alder joked in an attempt to draw attention away from his slightly odd reaction.

Elsa stood there, a curious look crossed her face. Alder began to walk away when she spoke.

"My sister and I are having a picnic not far from here. It was actually where I was heading for when we had our little detour. Would you care to join us? I feel awful for making you fall in the river," she asked.

Alder stood astounded once again. He had nearly gotten this woman, the Snow Queen of Arendelle no less, killed by a monstrous bear and now here she was inviting him to lunch! He had either made a better impression than he thought or she genuinely felt that she was at fault for the whole river thing. He had heard stories about her. About how she had frozen her kingdom, in the middle of summer. She was unquestionably powerful. Yet here she was just casually asking him to join her like it was something she did everyday. Part of him wanted to run, to hide, yet part of him refused to say no to her. His internal struggle raged for what seemed like an eternity before he managed to muster up a semi-coherent sentence.

"I wouldn't want to impose. It wouldn't be right."

Elsa stood there silently, looking at him with eyes that seem to pierce his soul. How on earth could he possibly say no to that.

"I see that I don't really have a choice do I?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well I am the Queen... And you were the cause of me getting chased by a bear... So no... Not really," replied Elsa, smiling slyly.

"I've never been one to refuse and offer of a meal, so why start now. Thank you your Majesty," Alder said, grinning.

"Please, just Elsa will do fine," she said, cheeks reddening slightly.

Alder met her gaze and a cheeky grin crept up on his face.

"Ok '_just Elsa' _lead the way."

* * *

Elsa wasn't sure what had come over her when she had asked this _total stranger _to join her on her picnic with Anna. Strictly speaking it wasn't just Anna but Kristoff, Sven and Olaf as well, yet she had just let a compulsive thought through and asked.

_I barely know this man... What is wrong with me?_

For whatever unknown reason, the same unknown reason that had led her to use her powers in front of him, she felt oddly... comfortable. There was an air about him that seemed to radiate a knowing and experience beyond his years. They had walked in silence for a good majority of the journey back to the others and Elsa was insanely curious to know more about this man. Her curiosity got the better of her in the end and she turned to him. His dark-brown hair had dried in a messy mop, not unlike that which she was used to seeing Anna wake up with in the mornings. He was about the same height as her maybe slightly taller and his features were rough but not... unpleasant. She noticed he had a scar running from the base of his ear, right up under his chin. On many other people it would have been unsightly yet it seemed to suit him in such a way that it complimented the air of hardship that seemed to be ever present. He had just finished smoothing out his clothes, which she now noted were lightly armoured.

_Such a strange man. Armed and yet runs from a bear._

Deciding that would be her first question in her interrogation she spoke.

"So what kind of traveller carries a sword, wears armour and yet can't stand and fight a bear?" she asked casually.

Alder chuckled, turning to her with a small smile, meeting her gaze. His eyes, a bluish-green, reminding her of a restless sea before a storm. In fact she thought for a moment that she could see a storm behind his eyes. _No... _She convinced herself it had been her imagination. This man... Who was he?

"Well its a pretty silly reason actually," he replied. "You see before I was being chased, I was looking for a place to sleep. I happened upon a small cave, dry, safe..."

Elsa let out a small laugh and Alder just rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was safe ok? Anyway I started to walk into the cave and I hear this growl. I strain my eyes and see in the dark a small shape. Turns out it was a little bear cub. Who at that very moment began crying for Mum. Needless to say I ran pretty fast but she must have seen me leave the cave and kept chasing."

Elsa was still laughing.

"Why didn't you try and fight it off?" she asked still chuckling slightly.

Alder's expression changed. Instead of an easy-going smile, it was replaced by a dark frown. Elsa stopped laughing almost immediately.

"You want the honest truth?" he asked solemnly.

Elsa nodded.

"Truth is, the bear was only defending what it saw as a threat to its young. If I had fought and killed that bear, the cub would be an orphan..." he hesitated slightly before continuing, "I know what that's like. I wouldn't force that on anything, man or animal... ever."

Elsa had stopped dead. She looked at Alder and the storm behind his eyes seem to return. Now she knew why she had felt a connection to this man. The air that surrounded him was one of someone who was forced to grow up much to quickly, someone who had to deal with losing their parents. Her memories returned of her own feelings upon hearing of her parent's deaths and she shuddered.

Alder looked up, noticing her reaction to his answer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dampen the mood with such morose talk," he said his expression instantly lightening. "How much further?"

Elsa was still struggling with the resurfacing of momentarily forgotten memories and she only managed to mutter "N-Not far..." And pointed down towards a part of the forest where the trees thinned out into what appeared to be small field.

Alder came close, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Just forget I said anything ok?"

His hand was strangely warm against her skin, like he had been resting them near a fire for a good while. The sensation in her hands snapped her back and she looked up at him. Realising what had been an almost instinctual comforting gesture and realising who he had done it to, Alder pulled his hands away.

"S-sorry, just a habit I guess," he said, a small red blush creeping across his face. "Anyway let's keep going. I'm sure your sister is wondering where you are."

He turned and headed towards the field, leaving her a few steps behind but with a head filled with thoughts. She was lying to herself if she said that the gesture wasn't welcomed, in fact she had felt a tinge of disappointment when he had pulled away. How had a man she just met been able to affect her like this. She refused to believe it was just the fact that he was an orphan. Sure it was something that they had in common but there was something else... Something hidden. She was renewed with determination, infused with vigour to find out who this man was and why she felt drawn to him.

_Who are you Alder? Who are you really?_

* * *

**_A/N: And that brings an end to chapter one! Thank you all for sticking with me and allowing me time to rewrite this! I am a hell of a lot happier about how this turned out as opposed to the initial first chapter. I will get started on chapter two straight away and hopefully have it updated by the weekend!_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Caedous_**


	2. Tales of Garden Adventures

Making their way into the field, Alder noticed a small group of people underneath one of the larger trees on the far side.

"I thought you said it was just your sister?" he asked hesitantly.

"I said that I was with my sister. I didn't say that there weren't other people," she answered, smiling coyly.

As they moved closer, Alder could just make out that there were two people, a reindeer and what appeared to be a... Snowman?

"Is that what I think it is?" disbelief filling his voice.

Elsa saw Alder pointing at the small snowman bobbing around the reindeer.

"Oh yes! That's Olaf I made him," she replied proudly.

"Made him? A-and he's alive?" Alder stuttered.

"Apparently. I'm not quite sure how it happened. I haven't really delved too much into finding out how I did it either. I think it's an aspect of my powers that I would rather not mess with."

All Alder could do was nod and pretend he wasn't totally awestruck by the power this woman seemed to have. As the pair approached, the red-haired woman sitting under the tree looked up. She saw Elsa and her face lit up as she dashed quickly towards her, meeting Elsa with a bone-crushing hug.

"Where have you been?" she cried. "You have been gone so long, I thought something had happened to you!"

Elsa gave the girl a loving smile.

"I'm sorry Anna. I would have been back sooner but there was a little... Incident," she said looking at Alder with a smile.

Anna, seemingly noticing him for the first time, eyed him curiously.

"Oh, who's this?" Anna asked tentatively turning back to her sister.

"Anna, I'd like you to meet Alder. Alder, Anna. Alder was the reason I took so long to get back."

Anna stood for a moment, processing her first-impression of the man.

"Oh... Ooh!" Anna exclaimed, a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"N-no Anna! Not like that!" Elsa exclaimed, seemingly reading her younger siblings mind.

The grin on Anna's face did not disappear as she turned to Alder, leaving Elsa flushing a bright red. Alder laughed awkwardly and shook Anna's extended hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your Highness," Alder said, bowing slightly.

"I insist you call me Anna," she said politely. "Lets go introduce you to everyone!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the rest of the group. Alder was introduced to the man first. Kristoff was his name and when Anna proudly stated that they were together he laughed shyly and shook his hand. Next was the reindeer, Sven. Apparently he had grown up with Kristoff and the two appeared to be especially close. Sven appeared to take an instant liking to Alder as he nearly bowled him over trying to lick his face. This was met with a hearty laugh from Kristoff as he pulled the reindeer off the surprised young man. Lastly was Olaf. Alder was surprised when the little guy, jumped into his arms and declared he liked warm hugs. Returning the hug, he placed the snowman back down as Kristoff offered him a small plate, piled high with food. Anna then began insisting that Elsa recount the details of the past few hours in which she had been absent. Alder sat quietly whilst Elsa spoke, only speaking to fill in a few details. There were laughs all around when she finished and Anna turned back to Alder.

"So where are you from?" she asked.

He paused slightly, taking time to finish a small mouthful of food.

"A small kingdom very far south. Not a place I'd recommend visiting any time soon," he replied.

"Oh.. why would you say that?" Anna asked pressing the question.

He pondered for a moment.

"The weather mostly. But the people aren't really the best either," he said casually.

"You seem OK," Kristoff interjected.

Alder smiled.

"I haven't been back in a very, very long time. Plus it doesn't hurt to be the exception to a few rules every now and again," Alder chuckled.

"So what brings you to Arendelle," Elsa asked.

"Well not a lot really. I mostly just travel around, trying to see as much of the world as I possibly can, occasionally stopping here and there to work so I can buy supplies and continue my travels. I have always wanted to come this far north. Never actually expected it to be this beautiful though," he said.

He had meant it as a harmless compliment, a comment of the beauty of the landscape around them. However realising that he had been looking at Elsa when he answered and the open jaws of both Kristoff and Anna, his face flushed a bright red.

"I-I mean the landscape, you know... all the mountains and the forests," hurriedly speaking to avoid embarrassment. "Besides I think that I will have to look for work when we head back into town. I used the last of my money to buy the supplies that I dropped when I ran from the bear."

Anna's head shot up and she momentarily glanced at Kristoff. Kristoff looked at her confused, but before he could ask what was wrong Anna interjected.

"Oh you are looking for work? Well Kristoff here is the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer! I'm sure he could use some help with that. Didn't you say you were also planning another ice harvest in a couple of days," she said, sounding a little to innocent for Kristoff's liking.

He looked at her, confusion on his face.

"I wasn't planning on... UMPH," his sentence interrupted by Anna hurling an apple at him.

"Sorry," she smiled "It slipped. You were saying?"

Taking the hint Kristoff shook his head and turned to Alder.

"Well I could always use an extra pair of hands. Have you ever harvested ice before Alder?"

Oblivious to the situation Alder laughed.

"I can't say it's something I have done before. But if you need a hand, I'd be happy to help."

"Great! It's settled then! Oh and by the way where were you planning on staying while you were here?" Anna said excitedly.

"Well I was going to probably rent a room at one of the inns I guess," Alder replied.

"Nonsense! You can stay with us!," Anna asserted, "Right Elsa?"

Elsa had sat quietly for the majority of the interaction. She had caught on to what Anna was trying to do and she had hoped that her expression was enough to deter Anna from continuing. Anna sat still, meeting her gaze, feigning innocence. The two sisters appeared to be in an intense conversation that only they could hear and when Alder spoke they both snapped back to reality.

"I couldn't possibly ask that of you. You have already given me so much," he said humbly.

Elsa shook her head at Anna and sighed.

"It's no trouble really Alder. There are plenty of rooms and it makes sense that if Kristoff needs to see you for you know... Ice harvesting training or something, he doesn't have to trek it all the way down into the village," Anna happily responded.

Unable to refuse for the second time today Alder just nodded. Elsa hid her annoyance at Anna's little plan however she made a mental note to have a word to her sister when they were alone.

By the time they had finished talking, the sun was beginning to set and it was suggested that they head back home. They packed up and loaded the sled, which Kristoff hooked up to Sven and began their short trip back into Arendelle.

* * *

By the time they arrived back at the castle, it was quite late. Anna excused herself to prepare for bed and Kristoff headed to the stables to unload Sven. Alder was introduced to Kai and Gerda, the two head servants and Elsa asked if they could show him to a room where he could spend the night. Elsa then excused herself stating that there were important matters she had to attend to before retiring. Alder bid her goodnight and followed Kai to his room, taking in the sheer size of the castle as he went.

Soon he found himself alone for what seemed like the first time in forever. The room itself was larger than most houses and he found himself unsure of where to place his belongings. Deciding to keep them out of the way, yet easily accessible, he unbuckled his sword belt and placed it on the trunk at the base of the bed. He loosened the gauntlets on his wrists giving them both a quick flick, revealing the blades hidden inside the leather. Placing them on the trunk, he shrugged off his lightly armoured coat and placed it over the gauntlets, covering them from sight. He moved to the bed and laid down, his mind racing. How had he ended up here? Usually he avoided people, he hated crowds and he hated being the centre of attention. Now all of a sudden he was a guest of royalty and lined up with work with the princess' partner. Days gone by, he would left the first chance he had. Now though he was of the mind to stay, wondering if his confusing mess of feelings for Elsa were to blame. He threw the thought back to the dark recesses of his mind. It would never happen, not even if he wanted it to, so he just resolved to enjoy as much of his time in Arendelle as possible. He tossed and turned on the bed, attempting to fall asleep, but his efforts were futile. He rose from the bed, deciding to take a small walk to calm his mind.

Alder wandered into the garden of the castle grounds, finding a small spot that overlooked the fjord. He found his mind wandering back to Elsa and her powers. He saw in her a hestiancy that indicated a small fear of her powers. Alder couldn't understand why. Her powers were beautiful and elegant, seemingly reflecting her own elegance and beauty.

_Just like ice_, he thought.

But ice could be cold and dangerous too, so maybe that was where her fear lay. He wanted to reassure her, to show her the side of her powers he saw. The amazing gift to create things that people could admire and treasure. He knew however that he would never be able to do that. Not without revealing the biggest secret he had kept from all but a few people.

Snapping his fingers, a small flame appeared in his hand, flickering and wavering in the light breeze. He lost himself in the flame. His own powers had been a part of him that for a very long time, he too had been scared of, ashamed of. But that was when he lacked control. When he had learnt to control them, they became a part of him that he would not have been able to live without, finally acknowledging that he had a gift and not a curse.

A crunching of leaves from behind him made him spin around, quickly extinguishing the small flame in his palm. Walking down the path was none other than Elsa and when she saw him she met him with a curious glance.

"Alder? What are you doing out so late?" she asked.

Alder laughed quietly, responding with a small shrug.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought that a walk might help me clear my head a little. What about yourself? I-I mean not that you aren't allowed to walk around your own garden, I just thought you might be asleep."

She laughed.

"Well I have just finished signing off on a few documents and there were a few trade proposals to go through and I find that if I go to bed with a head filled with treaties I usually wake up very tired the next day. So much the same as you I came out to clear my head. Would you care to join me?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Of course."

They walked in silence for a few moments Alder's brain racing, trying to find something to break the awkward silence.

"You have a beautiful garden. Must take a lot of work to keep it looking as good as it does."

Silently he cursed. Talking about things like that were as bad as talking about the weather. He thought she wasn't going to answer but when she began to speak, he calmed slightly.

"Yes it does. Anna and I used to play here all the time when we were very small. Then when... circumstances changed, it became overgrown and dilapidated. But shortly after my coronation, Anna convinced me to get it tidied up so that we could start spending time in here again," she said warmly.

"This place reminds of a little mishap I had in a garden once," he said chuckling. "I don't remember the name of the place but it had this massive sprawling garden. Flowers everywhere, huge trees, birds flying about, the kind of place you could get lost in for a very long time. I was wandering down a path and this man bursts out of the bushes. He was wearing the oddest clothes I had ever seen. He had a bow tie and this jacket that had patches on the elbows," he said gesticulating to his own elbows. "He just looked at me and said _Run_, then he ran off. Took me a moment to realise that what he actually meant was run from the huge pack of rabid dogs chasing me."

Elsa laughed.

"You don't have much luck with animals do you?" she said teasingly.

"No not really," he grinned. "I chased this man through the garden, eventually losing the dogs and he stops. He looks me dead in the eye and grabs my shoulders. He said _'You will only get one chance to prove yourself. To her and to the others. Stay true and be strong and don't forget who you've become.' _I was left standing there a little more than confused about whatever he had just said. Normally I would have passed it off as some crazy man talking nonsense. But this man, he was... Different. His face seemed so young, probably a little older than myself at the time, yet his eyes were... old... ancient almost. Then this grinding noise seemed to just emanate out of everywhere at once and before I even realised it I was alone in the garden again. The man, vanishing as quickly as he had appeared. Needless to say, I avoided fancy gardens like that one for a very long time after."

Alder finished his tale with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"So what do you think he meant by what he said?" Elsa asked, a puzzled look flashing across her features.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it since then. I thought maybe he may have mistaken me for someone else because to this day I've never been in a situation remotely close to that which he described."

"He sound like a very eccentric man," Elsa laughed.

"For the 5 minutes that I knew him, that's probably a nice way to put it," he replied joining in her laughter.

They both realised that they had done a complete lap of the garden and Elsa let out a small yawn.

"Well the walk seems to have done the trick. Best I try for bed now. Goodnight Alder," she smiled.

"Goodnight Elsa," he said as he bowed slightly.

They parted ways, both unknowingly thinking about the other as they returned to their rooms.

* * *

_**A/N: Soooo thats the end of Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it and got the sneaky reference to my favourite time travelling alien. I promise it's the last easter egg I'll throw in there. Unless you all like it inw which case I may include a few more hidden hints at a few of my other favourite fandoms. Please remember to leave a review and give me some feedback on how you think the story is going!.**_


	3. More Cave Trouble

Two days in Arendelle came and went and Alder spent his time learning some basic ice harvesting techniques from Kristoff and getting to know Anna and Elsa. Whilst he felt it odd at first that the royalty of Arendelle seemed genuinely interested in his company, he warmed to it. Kristoff was genuinely impressed with how quickly he seemed to pick up the finer points of ice harvesting. As such on the third day, he suggested that they head up into the mountains for a harvest. It was mid morning by the time they were ready to leave. Anna and Elsa had ducked away from their duties to see them off and they said their goodbyes. The trip up into the mountains did not take long but it was starting to get dark by the time they arrived. They made camp in a cave near the harvest ground, Alder taking the time to throughly check for any wildlife, much to Kristoff's amusement.

The next day they got to work and Kristoff was amazed when they had managed to fill half the sled with ice. Noticing a change in the weather, signified by the darkening of great clouds above them, Kristoff suggested they head inside until it passed. Alder slumped down, leaning against a rock and rubbed his arms. He hadn't worked this hard in a very long time and his muscles were kind enough to tell him of the fact. Kristoff let out a small chuckle.

"It's hard work isn't it?" he asked.

Alder shook his head, smiling.

"I can't remember the last time my muscles hurt like this. Most of the little jobs I do pick up involve some form of manual labour but this... this is completely different."

"You get used to it. Years and years of it you just learn to ignore the screaming in your arms. Does help in colder months too as the cold numbs you to it a little."

"I guess that makes sense," Alder replied. "So are we just going to wait this out?"

Almost simultaneously, the heavens opened and a mixture of heavy rain and snow, fell to the ground. As if in answer to his question, there was a flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder.

"I think I just got my answer," he said smiling.

Kristoff laughed.

"That's the thing about these mountains. One minute it can be fine and sunny and you turn away and look back and you are in the middle of a blizzard."

"Sounds dangerous, I mean the unpredictablity of the weather. Does it make it hard to harvest the ice?" Alder asked.

"Not really. We usually just wait the storms out like this and get back to cutting in the morning," Kristoff said.

Alder sat there nodding.

"It's a pretty dangerous job. I mean I'm surprised Anna is so calm about it," Alder chuckled.

"I think that she knows that I will always do everything in my power to get back to her. She understands that ice harvesting is as big a part of me as she is. Ice is my life, but now so is she and she respects that. To be honest I'm sometimes surprised at how relaxed she is about the whole thing. But I guess it's just one of the things I love about her," he said, a loving smile appearing on his face.

Alder smiled. Seeing the way Kristoff seemingly changed between rugged mountain man and a gentle, caring lover to Anna, made Alder almost wish he had someone he could be with like that. His mind almost instinctively led him back to thoughts of Elsa. He hadn't known the Queen for very long but he knew that he had an almost undeniable attraction to her. Whether it was for the fact that she had powers like him or for the fact that they seemed to share a lot in terms of their experiences of loss, he was somehow drawn to her.

_Fire and Ice_, he thought. _Two polar opposites_. _How cliche_.

A small smile appeared on his face and Kristoff seemed to notice him laughing at his own joke.

"What's so funny?" he asked, wondering if Alder had somehow found his mushy talk amusing.

"It's nothing... Nothing to do with you anyway. Just thinking how lucky you are to have someone like that to share your life with," he replied.

Glad that Alder wasn't making fun of him Kristoff let out a sigh of relief.

"That may not be as distant a wish as you may think," he said. Suddenly realising what he had just said, a look of horror swept across his face and he looked away.

"Wait... What do you mean by that," Alder enquired, confusion filling his voice. "Is there something you want to tell me Kristoff?"

"No," Kristoff replied hurriedly, "I can't tell you. I-I mean I can't tell you because there is nothing to tell. So no... There's nothing I want to tell you."

Alder looked at him suspiciously.

"You are a bad liar. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Kristoff began to nervously fiddle with his hat.

"I-I'm not lying," he responded, voice half filled with nervousness and half filled with an attempt at sounding stern.

Alder just stared at him with a look of scepticism.

"Fine. But if this is something that ends up biting me on the butt, know that I'm very good with a sword. And with a bow too."

Kristoff laughed nervously.

"I swear it's nothing," he replied.

Alder wasn't too sure what Kristoff was planning but it wasn't a huge leap to guess that Anna was involved somehow.

_This isn't good_, he thought.

His train of thought was interrupted by another deafening clap of thunder. The rumbling seemed to continue for a lot longer than the other instances of thunder they had experienced thus far, causing Kristoff to get up and walk to the cave entrance to investigate.

Suddenly a large boulder crashed down in front of him, sending him stumbling backwards. Soon it appeared it was now raining rocks and snow as the entire cave shook from the crashing debris. Parts of the roof broke off and one falling piece narrowly missed Alder's head and Sven jumped up scared out of his slumber and began to retreat to the very back of the cave.

The rumbling died down and Alder was drawn to a cry from Kristoff. Rushing to his side he noticed that his leg was wedged between two rocks and he was bleeding badly from a wound on his leg. Prying his leg from the rocks and with Kristoff shouting in agony, he slowly moved him to the back of the cave, resting him against a rock.

"You are going to be ok Kristoff, hang in there," he said rushing over to the sled. To his surprise the sled had survived mostly intact, a fact that he was pleased about as he doubted Kristoff would be walking back to Arendelle. Alder rummaged around in the back of the sled, desperately looking for something to bandage Kristoff's badly injured leg. Finding some fabric that had been used to hold supplies, he returned to Kristoff.

"Now this is going to hurt... A lot... But keep in mind that if you bleed out on me, I have to explain to Anna how you died. Please don't wish that on me," he said trying to keep the mood light.

Kristoff let out a laboured laugh.

"Just get it over with... I'll be fine."

Alder lifted Kristoff's leg and was met with a loud groan of pain from the mountain man. Quickly wrapping the makeshift bandage around his leg he pulled it tight, constricting the blood loss. Kristoff look pale and he began to shiver. Alder quickly tried to gather some firewood, snapping some of the timber off the sled. Had Alder been looking he would have seen Kristoff wince as he ripped another piece of timber off his sled.

_Oh Anna's going to kill me_, Kristoff thought. _If I don't bleed to death, or die from cold first_.

Try as he might, Alder couldn't get the fire started. He tried everything and yet he couldn't ease his companions discomfort. Sven now huddled close to Kristoff, but it didn't seem to be doing much. Alder's mind was racing. If he didn't do something, Kristoff would die. There was only one thing he could do. Resolving himself he snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared in both his palm. Placing them next to the fire wood, the sparks instantly caught and soon a large, warm fire filled the centre of the cave. Dreading to look Kristoff in the eye, Alder moved to the front of the cave and began to try and remove some of the rubble.

Kristoff sat wide eyed. _It couldn't be. He has powers too_, he thought.

"M-mind e-explaining t-t-that?" he asked, shivering slightly.

Alder continued to pull rocks away from the pile.

"It's nothing don't worry about it," he replied, focusing on his task.

"If that's your definition of nothing, I'd hate to see what your definition of something is," he said, this time managing to not stutter. The fire seemed to be doing the trick.

"It's nothing, please just save your strength," Alder said sparing Kristoff a worried glance.

"No Alder. Tell me what the hell is going on right now. I will get up and make a fuss if I have to, so if you want me to save my strength, you come over here now and explain to me what THAT was."

He had meant it as an idle threat, but the pain had made him a little less inclined to be tactful. Alder stopped pulling away rocks and walked over to the fire.

"You are a stubborn fool Kristoff. You would kill yourself just to know about my powers?" Alder asked accusingly.

"I think I have a right to know, considering how I would have frozen to death if you didn't have them. You can at least tell me how you saved my life."

Alder sighed. This was exactly the thing he wanted to avoid. Being the centre of attention, people questioning him about who he was. There was no getting out of this. Kristoff was the kind of person that would wander around asking him questions, while his leg bled out all over the ground. Shaking his head he looked back up at Kristoff. He seemed to be waiting, fully expecting him to tell him the secret that he had guarded closely for nearly the entirety of his life.

"Well the only way you will be able to understand is if I tell you everything. I'll tell you when we get back to Arendelle. We need to get you out of here," Alder said.

"No. The storm is still raging out there, so even if we could get out, we won't be moving very far. We wait it out... And you tell me how the hell you did that," Kristoff said, wincing as another ripple of pain coursed through his body.

"Fine. Fine. Just stop moving and conserve your strength," Alder ordered.

Preparing himself for the story he was about to tell, his mind racing over his memories, knowing that when this was over, there was no way he could stay in Arendelle.

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's all for Chapter 3 folks... I will get to writing Chapter 4 straight away so I won't leave you guys hanging for too long. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review... I really do like to get some feedback and it kind of motivates me to write more. Thank you all again for your favourites and follows and I'll update again shortly.**_


	4. Troubled Pasts

The wind crashed against the window and Alder awoke with a start. The sun was just beginning to shine through his partly uncovered window and so he rubbed his eyes and decided it was as good a time as any to get up. Looking down at his sheets he saw a large scorch mark where his hands had been when he woke up. Frowning he jumped off the bed and pulled the sheet off. He carried it out towards the kitchen, where he could smell his mother cooking breakfast.

"Mumma, I had another accident," he said sheepishly.

Most mothers would have shaken their head and given the seven year old a lecture on how he should always go to the bathroom before he went to bed. However this was not the type of accident that most seven year olds had. She took the sheet in her hands and inspected it. The scorch mark wasn't as bad as some of the others her son had managed to mark previous bedsheets with. She looked at him and smiled.

"What was it this time honey? Was it another nightmare?" she asked, a genuine sense of caring filled her voice.

"The wind banged against my window and I got a fright. I'm sorry Mumma," he said a tear in his eye.

She dropped the sheets and embraced her small child.

"No, Alder it's OK, it's fine. You didn't mean to do it. You know you never have to apologise when things like this happen," she said as she comforted him.

"I know Mumma, I just feel sad. I really liked this blanket is all," eyes red from tears.

She held him for a few more moments and then stood up.

"Well if you are a good boy, when Siebold comes home for his break, I'll ask him to take you shopping for a new one. How's that sound?"

"Really?" Alder's eyes lit up at the chance to spend time with his big brother. Rare were the days he got to spend time with him now that he had joined the town guard, so when he did he made the most of every minute.

"Yes, my little candle, now go wash up. Breakfast will be ready soon and your father has some chores for you to do," she said.

He rushed excitedly from the room to get ready for his big day ahead.

* * *

By the time he had finished the chores that his father had given him, Siebold had returned for his scheduled break and Alder greeted him with a huge hug.

"I heard you had another accident Alder! Now I have to spend the day with you looking for a blanket!" he yelled teasingly.

Alder giggled.

"Yes but you love spending time with me so we are both happy," he replied, grinning a big toothy grin.

Siebold chuckled.

"It's hard to make fun of you when you know me so well."

"Let's go! I've waited all day!" Alder shouted, pulling Siebold out the front door of his house.

They walked past the field next to them, his father seeing them leave and giving a small wave.

"You be careful you two. Don't stay out too late," his father shouted.

Siebold made a mock salute and his father just laughed. Seeing his brother make the gesture, Alder imitated him, only drawing more laughs from his father. The walk into the town centre was not a long one, but the road was lined with small trees and bushes. Various other plots of farm land belonging to Alder's neighbours peppered the surrounding countryside and the pair greeted any of the friendly folk that they passed. The town's square was relatively small and the pair began to make their way towards the tailor. A small group of girls ran over and began talking to Siebold. Alder stood there confused, unsure about what was going on. One of the girls patted him on the head and he shirked away shyly and hid behind his brother's leg. The girls left and Alder looked at Siebold confused.

"What's a date?" he asked innocently. "Isn't that like the things they put into Christmas cake?"

Siebold laughed, shaking his head.

"No. No. It's a thing that girls and boys do when they want to get to know each other better. They go out and do things and talk, trying to get to know the other person better. It's something that you won't have to worry about until you are a bit older."

Alder still looked confused but he nodded.

"Is that when kissing happens?" he asked, dead-panned face.

Siebold almost tripped over and fell flat on his face. He burst out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Alder! You are seriously one of a kind aren't you," struggling to make the sentence as he gasped for breath.

He stopped and bent down, matching his brother's height as best he could.

"I'll give you a little bit of advice. If you ever get to know a girl well enough that you think you want to kiss her, here's what you do. Brush her hair behind her ear and leave a hand on her face," Siebold said, demonstrating using Alder's face, "Then tell her that she is the most beautiful girl in the world and that you couldn't imagine not being with her. Guaranteed to work everytime!"

Alder still didn't realise what Siebold was trying to say but as it was his brother giving him advice, he memorised it like it was something he learnt at school.

"But only tell that to the girl that you truly feel you want to be with. Don't just say it to everyone, otherwise it will lose it's meaning. Save that for the one girl who makes you happy," Siebold said seriously.

Alder nodded. He would never forget those words. His brother had given him this advice and he was stubbornly sure that he would remember it. They continued to walk towards the tailors shop, when a piercing scream echoed across the town square, followed by the sound of shattering glass. Siebold was instantly alert to the situation and as a plume of black smoke billowed into the sky, he ordered Alder to stay put while he went to see what was going on. People were running everywhere, some people were even falling over. Alder didn't want to stay here anymore and he was about to run to find Siebold, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. It was Siebold.

"Alder you have to listen and listen well," Alder had never seen him this serious. Now he was frightened.

"I need you to run home, do you understand? Run as fast as you can, don't look back and don't stop for anyone. You run and you find mother and father. Tell them that bandits are attacking the town and that they need to take you and get out. Do I make myself clear?" Siebold said, almost shouting now.

All Alder could do was nod an affirmative. This was his big brother. The brave town guard. He would never try to argue with him, so he ran, doing exactly as Siebold had instructed he did not look back.

When he arrived back at his house, he turned towards the town and saw several more pillars of smoke. Fire was now clearly visible on the tops of some of the buildings and as he went to open the door to his house, the wood underneath his hand began to burn. Calming himself like his mother had shown him, he rushed inside and found his father. His father turned and greeted him with a smile, seemingly unaware of the chaos that was unfolding not too far away. When he saw the look on Alder's face however, his expressions changed instantly.

"Alder? What's wrong? Where's Siebold?" he asked.

Alder could only manage a single word. He was so scared that not even his father's firm embrace could make him any less so.

"B-B-Bandits..." he stuttered.

His father's eyes went wide with fear and he rushed outside. Soon his mother and father were racing around the house, packing what essentials they could grab. They were almost about to leave when a scream and a loud laugh bellowed down the path outside their house. Alder's father grabbed him and threw him into a cupboard, closing the door and telling him to wait and to not make a sound. All Alder heard next was a loud bang and glass shattering, there was a shout from his father and then a scream. He heard his father cry out in pain and then a loud thud as something hit the floorboards. He then heard his mother scream as she was pulled into the bedroom in which he now hid in the cupboard. Sitting silently, his eyes staring through the small crack in the cupboard he saw a bandit throw his mother on to the bed. As he went to grab her again she lunged forward and grabbed the knife from his belt. She sunk the blade into the bandits stomach and he cried out in pain, slumping to the floor. There were loud footsteps and a second bandit burst into the room. Seeing the body of his comrade and the woman holding the knife, the bandit flew into a rage, grabbing the dagger and driving it into his mother's heart. He stifled a cry as he watched the life leave his mothers eyes. Tears streaming down his face, he sat in the darkness of the cupboard for what seemed like an eternity, making entirely sure that the bandits were gone. Exiting the cupboard he ran straight to the body of his mother and began to cry uncontrollably. He felt a heavy hand pull him away from his mother and he was confronted by a large bandit. The man gave him a hideous toothless smile and pulled him out of the bedroom. He pulled him out through the living room and Alder saw his father's body lying bloody on the floor. Letting out another loud cry, the bandit smacked him on the back of the head and yelled at him to be quiet. Dragging him out into the street in front of his house, three other men stood there waiting.

"Look what I found in the house. Little brat was crying for his mummy," he laughed cruelly. "What do you want to do with it?" he asked turning to a smaller man with a mask covering his face.

"Kill it. It's only another mouth to feed," he said coldly.

The bandit turned back to Alder and drew his sword.

"Don't worry. You'll be with your Mummy and Daddy soon," he cackled, raising the sword above his head.

Alder threw his hands over his head, giving up. He was going to die and there was no one left in this world to save him. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow that would bring the end. It never came. Daring to open his eyes, he looked around him. There were flames everywhere, covering the ground, burning fiercely. His own house was now on fire and he looked around to see the bandits writhing in agony as the flames ate away at their skin. Knowing that he could not stay, he took one last look at the house that had contained his entire life, now consumed by flames. Then he ran, tears streaming down his face. He ran, never looking back, never stopping. He ran and knew that he would have to keep running if he was going to survive.

* * *

It seemed like he had been running for days. Without food, without water and without sleep, he ran. Trying to put as much distance between any threat that may try to kill him. He kept going for as long as he could but in the end his body gave out on him and he collapsed. Images of his parents bodies and his town burning filled his unconsciousness and he awoke, hungry thirsty and surrounded by an intense heat. Nothing was on fire, but the room's temperature was very high in comparison to what it should have been.

_Where am I? _he thought.

He slowly edged off the bed, stumbling as he realised how weak his legs were. He slammed into the wall, edging closer to the door. He opened it to find himself on a small landing near a flight of stairs. Nervously, he edged towards the steps and propping himself up against the wall, slowly made his way down. He got about halfway down when his legs gave out and he tumbled down the stairs, hitting the bottom with a loud thud. A man came rushing out of a room and flew to his side, helping him up.

"You really shouldn't be up and walking. You are still far too weak little one," he said in a gruff voice.

Alder looked up and met his gaze. He was a burly man, with a thick beard and large, caring eyes. Alder almost let himself trust the man instantly. Images of his home burning flashed across his eyes and he tried to pull away.

"Woah, woah... I'm not going to hurt you child. Please calm down. Let's get you something to eat," his voice soothing Alder, calming him slightly.

He led him into the kitchen, where he seated him at a table and poured him a glass of water and pushed a plate with meat and bread in front of him. Alder looked at the man suspiciously. This made the man let out a deep chuckle.

"It's not going to eat itself you know... If you don't eat you'll only be doing yourself more damage."

Alder reluctantly took a swig of water and bit into the bread. When the food and drink hit his mouth, he suddenly realised how truly famished he was, demolishing the plate in next to no time at all. The man smiled taking the plate and the cup, refilling both and placing them in front of him again. He ate until he was full to the brim and sat back trying to recover from the huge meal he just had. The man sat and watched until Alder had finished.

"So lad, where are you from?" he asked.

Alder shook his head. He didn't want to answer and he didn't want to think about that. It would only bring back the visions and he was trying desperately to forget them.

"Oh ok, well that's fine too. We can talk when you are ready."

He lead Alder back up to the room, helping him into the bed.

"Rest now," he said softly. Alder was astounded by the kindness this man was showing. The man left and Alder soon fell back into a deep dark slumber, filled with the horrifying visions of his town being destroyed.

* * *

He awoke slowly, no terrified jumping out of a nightmare or loud noises to startle him. It seemed like such a foreign thing to him and he laid in the bed with his eyes open for a few minutes before going downstairs to meet the man again. He was sitting at the kitchen table, chopping some vegetables when Alder entered.

"Ah awake again I see. You have been asleep for quite a long time. Nearly two days to be exact," he said chuckling.

_Two days! __I slept for two days? _he thought, shocked that he could have done such a thing.

"I must say though, since you came I've been having a god awful time with the heating whenever I go in your room. I don't know how you manage to sleep through that."

_No. He knows. I have to go. I can't stay here_, he thought as he slowly stepped backwards towards the door.

"It's OK lad. I'm not going to hurt you. Your little secret is safe with me," he said smiling.

"You have an amazing gift, I hope you know that. It's a shame you can't control it all too well."

Alder looked at the man angrily.

"I can so control my magic. My Mumma taught me how and she was never wrong!" he spat.

"Oh-ho feisty little tyke aren't you. That may be the case, but when you sleep you have no control. You room is like an oven and I've had to change the sheets 3 times from the scorch marks. Your Mumma may have taught you how to control it while you are awake, but she couldn't teach you how to control it while you were asleep," he replied calmly.

Alder glared at the man angrily. How dare he insult his mother like that. Who was he to think he could do that. He felt his anger building and the temperature in the room began to climb. A small fire appeared on the corner of the table and the man just stared at him.

"If you don't calm down we will both go up in flames," he said, still retaining his calm demeanour.

"I don't care! My Mumma is dead, my Pappa is dead, Siebold is dead and it's all because of thos evil bandits!" he shouted tears streaming down his cheeks. "There was nothing I could do! They died trying to hide me! It's all my fault!"

Alder collapse to the ground in a sobbing heap, the temperature in the room normalising and the fire on the table flickering out.

The man moved over to him on the ground and embraced him.

"It's OK child. There was nothing you could do. Not then. You are not to blame for this. There is far too much evil in this world and the good cannot fight it all," he said cradling Alder and slowly rocking him.

"I'm so useless. I couldn't even help them. What good is my magic if I can't stop bad things happening?" Alder sobbed.

"You will never be able to stop bad things happening lad. The only thing you can do is move forward and try and make a difference where you can," the man paused as if considering something.

"I could help you. I could help you become strong and brave and someone that can change those bad things, that can help when and where you're needed. Would you like that?" he asked.

Alder sat in his embrace still sobbing slightly. His whole world was gone. He had no family and no home. There was no other place he could go. If this man could help him, help him become something better, something strong and brave, he would do it. He would become so strong that he could help everyone. That no one ever again, would feel the pain that he felt now because he would be there.

"Yes..." he mumbled. "I want to be strong and brave. I want to help."

The man nodded and clutched him tighter.

"Very well then."

Alder stayed in the embrace of the man for a few more minutes and then pulled away and looked up at him.

"M-my name is Alder..." he said quietly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alder. My name is Velkar."

* * *

_**A/N: WELL THERE WE GO! I legitimately had major feels writing this chapter. Something about the story coming to life in front of me has just made me slightly emotional. Any who, I'm planning on having two chapters focusing solely on Alder and his past. I feel it's a big thing and it needs a bit of attention. There is more of Alder's story to come so please, don't go anywhere, leave a review with some feedback for me and smack a little follow so you know when I update. You are all wonderful people and I thank you for motivating me to get this part of the story written.**_


	5. Friendship and Loss

Alder had lost himself in the memory of those events that had changed his life forever. They were not pleasant by any means, yet they served as a reminder as to just how far he had come. He lamented on how Velkar had begun to train him, eventually introducing him into the brotherhood of the Korun Do, a group which he himself was the leader. Labelled as murderous cut-throats and assassins, the Korun Do were in fact a rather benevolent group of highly skilled warriors that live in the mountains of Valador. Their fundamental belief was that all life was precious and that one should only kill in extreme circumstances, opting for negotiation and diplomacy over bloodshed and confrontation. They were, however, more than capable of impressive displays of combat prowess with various weapons including swords and bows and as such, commanded a respect that extended far beyond that of mere diplomats. They strove to improve the lives of all, becoming a beacon of hope for the down-trodden and fearful people of Valador.

Valador was a corrupt place, filled with deceit and treachery. The capital was a wretched hive of scum and villany and power-plays were made so often that the monarch changed constantly. As such, there was a lot more focus on security for the city and not protecting the small townships and villages that dotted the countryside. When Alder discovered this, he swore to himself that he would end the corruption and greed that caused the deaths of his family. The selfishness of politicians and officials, who protected themselves rather than the people they were supposed to represent, made Alder burn with anger and as such he focused on his training with such an intensity, that he became a fully fledged member of the Korun Do by the time he was fifteen. His powers also made him a formidable adversary and as he learnt to control them more and more, he became something of a legend amongst the Korun Do. He was the prodigal child, a talented and focused individual raised by the best of them.

Alder, so intently focused on his thoughts, didn't see the young man slip out on to the balcony behind. He threw his hands out and grabbed Alder's shoulders. Instinctively, Alder grabbed the dagger from his belt and rounded on the man, pushing him to the ground and bringing the dagger up to the mans neck.

"Day-dreaming again Alder?" the young man smirked.

Alder released the man, letting him fall to the ground.

"My god Jarel you are a complete and utter moron. You know not to do that," Alder said angrily.

Still smirking Jarel picked himself up off the ground.

"It would help if you didn't zone out so much. Then you mightn't be so jumpy."

Alder shook his head and sheathed his dagger. Ignoring the jibe from Jarel, he moved past him back inside his room.

"What do you want? I thought you and Regina were heading out today," Alder asked.

"Well the mission has been cancelled. At least for now. Gratham is kicking up a stink again," Jarel responded casually.

Alder shook his head. If there was one person in the Korun Do that he could not stand, Tyronis Gratham would be his pick. The man was sneaky, cunning and had an air of distrust about him that made Alder feel uneasy. On many occasions during his first few years of training, Gratham had made a point to be hostile and cruel towards Alder, constantly taunting him about his powers and the fact that his parents were dead. He always made a point to make sure everyone knew of his achievements and was constantly boasting about how good he was with a sword. It was no surprise that when Alder bested him in a sparring match, the animosity between the two only grew. Alder was unsure how a man like Gratham had been accepted into the Korun Do. He had asked Velkar on more than one occassion, but the man dodged the question and immediately changed the subject.

"I think Velkar wanted to see you too," Jarel stated.

Alder nodded and pulled on his coat. Jarel followed him out the door and down the steps of his small little house. A young woman was standing at the foot of the steps, clearly waiting for the pair that now approached her. Her short black hair, reached down to just cover her ears and a small maroon scarf covering her mouth.

"You two took your time," she said flatly.

Alder smiled.

"Nice to see you too Regina. Heard you're grounded," he teased.

She glared at him, clearly not amused by his casual tone.

"Gratham is a pretentious imbecile. He is making trouble because he didn't get what he wanted... again," she replied.

The trio walked in silence up the path, heading for the large building that housed the Korun Do's council chambers and Velkar's own private quarters. Making their way up the steps, they were forced to wait whilst the members of the council exited the building. Alder saw Gratham, red faced and quite clearly angry. He made eye contact with the man, sending him a disapproving glance. Gratham snorted and turned away from Alder, disgust plastered across his face.

"Looks like he didn't get what he wanted," Jarel chuckled. "Regina, we had better head back, we will probably end up leaving soon now Gratham has been put in his place."

Regina just nodded and gave Alder a slight wave before turning away. Jarel clamped a hand down on his, shoulder.

"Don't wait up. We probably won't be back until late," he said.

Alder rolled his eyes and bid his friend farewell. They were quite literally his two closest friends and they had known each other since Alder's first day among the Korun Do, as they were the only ones who weren't afraid to be around him whilst he learnt to control his powers.

Entering the building, he walked towards Velkar's quarters. Knocking on the door, he was met by a gruff "Enter."

Walking inside he saw the man, whose hair had gradually grayed since the first day they met, sitting at the desk, frowning.

"Your late," Velkar muttered.

Rolling his eyes, he flunked himself down into one of the seats in front of the desk. Had it been anyone else there would have been a sense of formality about being in the same room as the leader, however, Alder was afforded a certain lenience, as he was almost considered to be Velkar's adopted son.

"Next time, if it's urgent, don't send Jarel. You know what he's like. He could talk through the apocalypse," he said smirking.

Velkar just shook his head.

"You have made good friends Alder, remember that."

Taken aback by the seriousness in his voice, Alder leaned foward.

"What's wrong?"

Velkar shook his head and slammed his fists into the table. Alder flinched slightly. Velkar looked up at Alder, fear filled his eyes. Alder was genuinely frightened. He had never seen Velkar like this. The cool and composed man was now an emotional heap.

"What the hell is wrong with you Velkar? Answer me! Let me help!" Alder began to shout.

Velkar just sat and stared.

"No Alder. There is nothing you can do. Nothing at all. You have done so much that this is one thing I cannot ask of you," he said, his calmed voice returning.

Suddenly he was thrown backwards by some unknown force. He screamed in agony as he fell to the floor. Alder sprung up and flew to his side cradling him. Alder smelt burning flesh and looked down at Velkar's hand. Burnt into the flesh was a rune of some kind. It glowed and pulsed with an unatural light, burning further into the flesh with each second. Velkar grabbed Alder's head and looked into his eyes.

"This cannot be stopped Alder! Please listen and listen carefully! You were my son Alder! The son I never had and I could not be more proud of you. You have become everything I ever imagined for you and so much more. When I am gone, you will have to find answers, answers that I cannot give you. You may feel alone but know that I will always be with you and that your friends are the most important thing in your world. Never give up on them and take heart in the fact that they will never give up on you... ARGH," his sentence was interrupted as the symbol burst into flames, surging up Velkar's arm.

"Velkar please!" Alder cried hysterically, "Tell me what to do to help you! Please tell me what is going on!"

At that moment the symbol pulsed again and this time, Velkar's entire body was absorbed in flames. Trying desperately to quell the burning parts of his body, Alder tried to use his powers to manipulate the flame away, but to no avail. Searing and burning the flames roared up like a demon and Alder released his grip on the man. As Alder stumbled back, he saw a pained smile appear on Velkar's face.

"Be s-strong m-my son," he said weakly. The flames roared up and consumed Velkar's entire body and he writhed in agony. Alder dove towards him and smothered the Velkar with his body, desperately trying to starve the flames. He could feel his armour burning and his clothes catching fire. The flames even burnt his skin, causing him to cry out in pain. He did not stop until, Velkar stopped moving and fell silent. He rolled away Velkar's now motionless body, smoking as the last of the flames died out. Alder began to sob, unable to understand how he could lose another person so important to him. The door to the room opened and a figure cloaked in a hood walked in. Alder heard shouting but was unable to distinguish what was said. Succumbing to the pain both from his heart and his body, Alder blacked out.

* * *

Awakening to find his wounds dressed and chains around his hands and feet, he sat up from the cot to find himself in a cell. He deduced that he must be in the dungeons underneath the keep. Straining his eyes to see in the poor light, he could make out two guards, standing either side of his cell.

_Why am I in here? They can't possibly think I killed Velkar, _the horrifying thought entering his head.

He sat, grieving for what seemed like an eternity. His mother was gone, his father was gone, Siebold was gone and now Velkar was gone too. He was a curse to anyone he got close to. He sobbed and one of the guards looked into his cell. The guard moved to the front of the cell and sensing the stare, Alder looked up. He was shocked when he saw the face staring back at him, the face belonging to Regina. He went to enquire what she was doing and she just raised a finger to her lips, ordering him to be quiet. Unsure as to what Regina was planning on doing, he sat silent and still. Suddenly, Regina lashed out at the other guard, forcing him to the ground with a loud grunt. She smacked his head, knocking him out.

She hurried back to the door, pulling the keys up to the lock.

"Come on, hurry up. They will be down to check on you soon," she said dragging him out the door and down the narrow hallway.

They got to the main antechamber of the dungeon and she continued to lead him up the stairs, back out into the small courtyard that was the entrance to the prison. Running along the edge, between buildings, they avoided contact with the numerous people milling about and they continued to make for the gates that would take them out of the sanctuary. There was only open ground between them and the gate and they sprinted as fast as they could trying to avoid detection. Alder could see the gate, looming above him as he neared. He hated the idea of running but Regina seemed determined to help him escape. The stopped at the gate, Regina obviously waiting for something.

"Come on Jarel! Where the hell are you," she swore.

Alder figured that Jarel must be trying to open the gate. He felt a pang of guilt. Both his friends were desperately trying to defend him, to help him. He realised that he was not alone. Not alone to fight against whoever had killed Velkar and to fight against whoever was trying to frame him for that crime. He looked around and suddenly a huge fist collected his face and he fell backwards. Blood now pouring from his nose, he screamed at Regina to run. He saw now that the figure was none other than Gratham and he smacked Regina over the back of the head, sending her sprawling to the ground. He felt Gratham's heavy hands on his arms and he was dragged back inside the sanctuary. Gratham dragged him back inside the council building throwing him into the main council chambers. He scurried backwards, desperately trying to regain his footing. He looked around and saw nearly the whole council assembled, now realising that this was his execution. According to Korun Do laws, the entirety of the council must sanction a traitors death. If even one member votes against it, the traitor is then thrown into the pit prison, the inescapable holding place of the most dangerous indiviudals that the Korun Do had ever captured.

The looks on the council member's faces however indicated that there would be no chance that he would be thrown into the prison. The looks of disgust and mirth on their faces told Alder all that he needed to know about what they were thinking. Velkar was a highly respected and well loved leader. The thought that Alder had killed the man that had taken him in and trained him was enough to convince even the most conservative of council members to sanction his execution. Gratham now spoke.

"Here before us, we have the murderer of our beloved leader Velkar! He murdered him in cold blood, using the very magic that he was taught to control," he spat, now looked directly at Alder.

"You are a disgrace, your honour so tainted that no amount of penance could ever absolve you of your guilt. You will burn, like the great man you slew mere hours ago."

Alder just stared at Gratham. No remorse in his eyes, he stared at the man accusing him, making Gratham smirk.

"You clearly feel no sadness for your actions. If you did perhaps you might be begging for your pathetic excuse for a life."

Alder now burning with rage, lost all control of his mouth.

"Do you really think I killed Velkar? That man gave me everything, he took me in, fed me, clothed me, trained me! He was my father in every sense of the word and you think that I would just turn on him? That I would just end his life because I felt like it? Do any of you realise how insane that sounds?"

Murmurs echoed through the chamber and Alder could see some of the council discussing his outburst. Most seemed to be entertaining the idea that everything might not be as Gratham had told. Gratham continued to stand there smirking.

"Oh I don't believe that you genuinely meant to kill him. No, you lost control... You lost control of your powers and he got caught in the blast. You are a danger to everyone here and the only choice is to put you down so you cannot hurt anyone else," Gratham retorted.

Now the murmurs picked up again.

"I call a vote. A vote to see Alder executed for the murder, accidental or otherwise, of Velkar. I call a vote to end any threat that he may pose to us and to ensure the safety of everyone inside this sanctuary," Gratham declared, thrusting his hand up into the air.

Alder watched as the whole chamber began to discuss it and one by one, hands rose in favour of Gratham. Desperately trying to think of something, anything that he could defend himself with he glanced at Gratham. He was standing there smirking, assured of his victory. Alder then noticed something that gave him a pang of hope. Tattooed on Gratham's arm was a symbol. The same symbol that had appeared on Velkar's hand when the fire started to consume him. Knowing that he was dead if he didn't try something, he closed his eyes. Willing his powers to him, he channelled them into his palms and unleashed them at Gratham. Shocked gasps filled the chamber and Gratham stopped smirking. The blast connected with Gratham and smoke filled the room. Alder stood panting and let his hands fall to his sides. Before he could even react, several guards had grabbed a hold of his body, trying to restrain him from using his powers again. He stood struggling against them. There was a load cry as the smoke cleared around Gratham and a everyone saw he was unharmed. His hand held up, a shimmering blue sphere encased him, seemingly protecting him from Alder's attack. The mark on his arm glowing with the same unnatural light that had come from Velkar's hand.

The guards released their grip on Alder and stared at Gratham. Gratham let out a small cackle and let the barrier fall.

"Very clever you little swine. Why couldn't you have just died like your pathetic master. Everything would have been so much easier," he spat turning on the spot to address his words to the council.

"You are all fools. You think that this little brat deserved the favour of our leader? You think he is worthy? No. I AM WORTHY!" he screamed.

Alder watch as Gratham seemingly self-destructed. Spouting obscenities and yelling like someone who had well and truly lost his mind, Gratham turned to strike at one of the nearby guards. Alder reached out his hand sending a blast directly at Gratham, which hit him and sent him flying. Rolling backwards, Gratham righted himself and glared at Alder. Gratham seemed unsure as to whether he should fight Alder or flee, but the decision was made for him when Alder charged at him, a flaming orb in one hand and a sword in the other. Gratham turned and ran, flying out the doors and disappearing behind the buildings. Too weak to follow Alder collapsed in the doorway, once again feeling the pain of his wounds as the adrenalin wore off. He saw Jarel and Regina running towards him and embraced him. He lost his battle with unconsciousness and fell back to into the darkness.

Alder recovered slowly in the days after and when he was able to walk he was summoned to the council. They passed on their deepest regrets at the passing of Velkar and their lack of support when he was accused. They insisted that upon Velkar's passing, he would have wanted Alder to take up the leadership. Humbled by their apologies and by their offer, Alder seriously considered accepting. As such it was a huge shock when he instead declined the position and asked permission to leave the sanctuary and travel, knowing that when he was his age, Velkar had done exactly the same thing. He said that he would need the experience and wisdom that came with a well travelled and mature head, admitting that he was in no place to accept such a huge responsibility. Disheartened, yet accepting of his choice, the council permitted him an indefinite leave of absence and promised that if he should ever need them, they would be here to help. He bid farewell to his friends shortly after, Jarel clasping him on the shoulder, promising if there was anything he could ever do for him, all he needed to do was ask and Regina did something Alder had never seen her do before. She shed a tear as she hugged him goodbye. He knew he would miss his friends immensely and promised that one day he would see them again. Walking out the gates of the sanctuary, Alder headed down the mountain and for the second time in his life he didn't look back.

* * *

_**A/N: And that brings an end to Alder's back story. I hope you all enjoy it and know that I had a hell of a fun time writing it. Please remember feedback is always welcome and I would like to thank you all for the follows and favourites.**_

_**A/N: Just on the subject of Jarel and Regina, I'd just like to pass on how I see these characters. They aren't as important as Alder so I didn't want to give them whole back stories. I see Regina as a sort of Mikasa-type girl (Mikasa from Attack on Titan) and that's how I imagined her when I wrote her in. Jarel on the other hand is a bit of a clown but he is very good at what he does and I imagine him as a sort of Ezio Auditorre type of person. Flamboyant and flashy, yet skilled and deadly enough to back it up. Hope that clears a little bit of it up for you.**_


	6. The Storm Rages No More

The storm outside the cave continued to rage as the howling wind whistled through the small cracks in the rubble blocking the entrance. Alder had continued to tell Kristoff of his past, seemingly unable to halt the flow of words from his mouth. Kristoff stared at Alder in disbelief, unable to completely comprehend the recount Alder was giving of his life. He felt horribly guilty and Alder did nothing to ease this as he was seemingly unable to look Kristoff in the eye. When Alder finally finished and fell silent, the only noises that echoed through the cave were the wind and Sven's snores. Kristoff was the first to speak.

"Alder... I'm so sorry... I-I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me that."

Alder stared at the rocks blocking the entrance, still not meeting Kristoff's gaze.

"Well you wanted to know. To be fair it's probably something that I needed to get off my chest... it's just... I haven't spoken about any of that for a very long time."

Turning to face him, Alder finally looked Kristoff in the eye. Kristoff could see his eyes were red from the tears he had held back whilst recounting what could only be exceptionally painful memories.

"I ask of you Kristoff, that you do not tell anyone about this. Not Elsa nor Anna," Alder said abruptly. "At least not until I have returned you to Arendelle and departed."

Kristoff looked at Alder, confused.

"Wait what? Why would you not want them to know? More importantly why on earth would you leave Arendelle?" he asked genuinely unsure as to why Alder had requested such a thing from him.

"Because Kristoff, I can't stay. Not now that you know who I am and what I am capable of. I highly doubt the Queen and the Princess of Arendelle would take kindly to knowing that a flame-wielding stranger who was in a group widely known for their ability to kill, had been sharing their home and company."

"You are joking right?" Kristoff responded, looking utterly dumbfounded at Alder's statement.

Alder winced falling silent again. Kristoff continued.

"I had never even heard of the Korun Do until today. From what you have told me, they seem like people who are trying to help in a situation that is forcing hardship on thousands of people. How could that possibly be a bad thing? As for your powers, you seem to have complete control over them and frankly without them I'd be dead!"

"I don't understand what you are so ashamed of. I can't speak for Elsa, but I'm sure she would be excited at the prospect of someone else having powers like her own, and Anna, Anna would be completely accepting of the person you are because she somehow only manages to see the best in everyone."

Alder began to shake his head.

"You don't understand Kristoff. I am not a good person. I have killed people, regardless of it being a last resort. I still took a human life. People can try to justify it by saying things like _it was for the greater good _or _it had to be done _but it does not change the fact that I have blood on my hands," he said, anger creeping into his voice.

Kristoff tried to sit up, wincing in pain as he did and glared at Alder.

"Alder be quiet and listen to me," he ordered.

Alder, taken aback by the sudden change in Kristoff's tone, just returned look of surprise.

"I know people OK?" Kristoff began. "Good people can do bad things, just the same as bad people can do bad things. The difference between the two is that a good person will feel remorse and regret. They will try to make up for the things that they did in anyway they can."

"In my opinion Alder, you are a good person. You have used the bad things in your life to try and bring good into the world, you desperately try to help people. You deserve a second chance, whether that be here in Arendelle or somewhere else I don't know. But what I do know is, if you don't stop beating yourself up over things you can't change and keep giving in to your unfounded self-loathing, your second chance may come and go without ever realising you had it in the first place."

Alder sat silent, stunned by Kristoff's words. He couldn't believe that Kristoff was still defending him. _He's defending me against myself_, he thought.

"How could you possibly think that I deserve a second chance Kristoff? After knowing the things that I have done, who I was... who I am, how can you still argue for me?

Kristoff looked at him and uttered a sentence that Alder didn't quite understand.

"Anna and Elsa."

Alder was now immensely confused.

"How could there possibly be any similarities between my past and theirs?"

"You don't know the story?" Kristoff asked, unsure of how anyone could not have heard about the events that took place at Elsa's coronation. Alder just shook his head.

"When Elsa and Anna were very small, Elsa accidentally struck Anna with her powers. In an attempt to protect them both, the King and Queen, separated them. Over time Elsa's powers only grew and she had a great deal of trouble controlling it. This led her to believe that her isolation was the best way that she could protect Anna and stop herself from hurting her again. Anna, however, didn't know why Elsa just stopped spending time with her, as her memories were altered to protect her from the damage that occurred when Elsa struck her. Anna persistently tried to get Elsa to talk to her again, dedicated to her cause in such a way she would visit Elsa's room, every day, standing outside the door talking to Elsa even though Elsa would never respond."

"Even when their parents were lost at sea, Elsa continued to shut herself away from Anna, maintaining her distance for what she felt was Anna's protection. On her coronation day, an arguement between Anna and Elsa ended in Arendelle being thrust into an eternal winter... in the middle of summer. In the end, even after having her heart frozen by Elsa, Anna sacrificed herself, turning to solid ice and saving her sister from being murdered. Her love, even after thirteen years of being seperated, not only unfroze Anna but allowed Elsa to discover the secret to unfreezing Arendelle. Anna never gave up on Elsa and was determined to make her believe that she deserved a second chance."

Alder now understood the fear that he saw in Elsa. She was still scared she might accidentally hurt someone. He saw she had control of her gift but was still hesitant around contact with other people, clearly for that exact reason. They sat in silence once again, the wind continuing to howl as Alder wrestled with the revelation he had just had about the Queen and the Princess. They had overcome such a traumatic situation and without being told by Kristoff, he would never have guessed that the two had spent so much time apart.

Kristoff saw that Alder was struggling with what he had just learnt, so he continued to speak.

"Alder... I think you should tell Anna and Elsa. I think you should let someone back in and if you can tell me, you can tell them. I know you have suffered loss and I know you think you don't deserve any kindness or generosity but I would be dead without you and honestly, if this is the only way I can even attempt to repay you, I feel it is the very least I can do," Kristoff paused momentarily, "Let me be your friend... because I certainly consider you as one of mine."

Alder was so shocked by Kristoff's final words that he returned to staring at the rocks, astounded by the kindness and generosity that had ended nearly every painful moment in his life. Looking back to Kristoff, he smiled.

Tiny rays of sunlight had begun to poke through little cracks in the rocks. Noticing for the first time that the wind had completely died down, Alder stood up inspecting the blockage.

"Well looks like the storm has stopped," he said.

Kristoff laughed.

"Well it's about time we had something to be happy about."

Alder let out a small chuckle. Clapping his hands together, he faced the rocks speaking over his shoulder to Kristoff.

"You might want to cover your head."

Kristoff was about to ask why, when Alder thrust his hands out in front of him. Willing his powers to his hands, his arms ignited in flames and there was an explosion. They both were showered in rock fragments and dust and snow flew around the cave.

Coughing Alder let out a triumphant cry. Kristoff looking at him in awe as the dust cleared managed only a few words.

"What the hell was that?"

Alder turned to him a large grin on his face.

"I got tired of trying to move the rocks by hand. I only left them there to keep the heat in and the storm out."

Moving over to Kristoff, he eased him to his feet, causing Kristoff to cry out in pain and led him over to the sled, helping him up. Every movement caused Kristoff pain but Alder could see that his leg was no longer bleeding badly, the bandage seemingly doing its job. He helped him up into the sled and Sven trotted over, eager to get home. Alder hooked him up and he slowly pulled them out of the cave. Wincing in the bright sunlight, Alder turned to Kristoff.

"Let's get you home."

Kristoff flinched as the sled hit a bump in the snow.

"Yeh I think Anna will probably be worrying right about now and if that's the case, when we get back my leg will be the least of my problems," he chuckled.

Alder grinned.

"Well you just focus on getting that leg better. I'll handle Anna. I mean... isn't that what friends are for?"

Kristoff's momentary shock at Alder's words was fleeting and despite the pain in his leg, he smiled the whole way back to Arendelle.

* * *

_**A/N: I was a bit torn as to whether or not I should end the chapter here but I feel as though for the continuity of the story, it works out for the best. Short chapter I know but I wanted to really cement Alder and Kristoff's friendship. I think it is a very important part of the story and it's something that I feel most Elsa X OC fics don't really focus on as much. I feel the relationships between the OC and Anna and Kristoff are just as important as the OC's and Elsa's relationship as I could see Elsa only really beginning to think that she could be with a person that had a good relationship with two of the people she is closest with. TL;DR I know but anyway thank you once again for reading and to the new followers and favourites! Also to those of you reviewed thank you!**_

_**Answering a few reviews:**_

_**icemaxprime: Yes I have played Assassin's Creed haha. It was sort of an idea that festered and Alder was the cool little character that spawned from that.**_

_**ALunarModule: There will most definitely be more my friend and I feel we haven't even really gotten started yet so let's just wait and see! =P**_

_**Until next time!**_


	7. Trust

By the time Alder had navigated the sled back to Arendelle, Kristoff was struggling not to cry out in pain. Alder had tried to make sure Kristoff's injury was not worsened by the rough terrain and the bouncing of the sled. His attempts however had little effect and Kristoff's wound re-opened and blood ran down his leg. They pulled up to the castle gates and were greeted by two guards. Seeing the state Kristoff was in, they waved them through. Alder helped Kristoff off the sled and they slowly walked up the steps. Kristoff collapsed at the top and Alder burst through the doors scaring a servant that was cleaning nearby.

"I need help! Kristoff is hurt badly, he needs a doctor!" Alder shouted.

Confused but obedient, the servant ran deeper into the castle. Moments later, he returned, accompanied by Anna, Kai, Gerda and another man who he assumed was the doctor. Helping Kristoff inside, they carefully brought him to an empty room nearby, placing him gently on the bed, as the doctor inspected the wound on his leg.

"It seems the wound isn't too deep, which is good. No bones appear broken and I think that with a bit of rest and maintenance of the injury we can avoid any infections. You're lucky Kristoff, things could have been much worse."

Kristoff grimaced at the doctor's remark but knew he was right. He looked up at Alder and smiled.

"You have no idea how bad it could have been," he smirked.

Alder looked nervously at him. He had made a promise to Kristoff to reveal his secret to the sisters but with all that had happened in the last few hours, he was nowhere near prepared. He gave him a half-smile and ran from the room. Anna looked at Kristoff curiously and went to go to his side. The doctor protested, saying that Kristoff needed his rest. She begrudgingly conceded to the man's advice and gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek. She left the room following after Alder who was waiting out in the hall.

"Alder what happened?" Anna asked, a look of concern clear on her face.

Alder didn't turn to face her. He stood shaking his head.

"We got caught in the storm and took shelter in a cave. Lightning must have hit the mountain and we got trapped in the cave by a rockslide . Kristoff got his leg injured by the falling debris."

"We waited out the storm and when it cleared up, I dug us out and got him back as quickly as I could. He wasn't bleeding too badly when we left the mountain but the ride back took its toll."

Anna stared at Alder, unable to understand how he could be so upset. He had just seemingly saved Kristoff's life, keeping him from dying on the mountain and bringing him back to her.

"Alder... what Kristoff said in there... about how bad it could have been... something happened didn't it?" she asked quietly.

Alder froze. He slowly turned to face her, a look of guilt flashing across his face.

"Anna... There is something that I have to tell you... something I have to tell both you and Elsa. You have a right to know but I think I should only discuss it when you are both together," he said.

Anna stood staring at Alder, completely unsure what he could be talking about. She went to move towards him but he took a step back.

"Please Anna. Just take me to Elsa and I will tell you everything."

Nodding slowly, she walked past him.

"Ok well, Elsa is this way," she said.

Alder followed Anna in silence, the only noise was the echo of their footsteps through the hall. They approached Elsa's study and Anna knocked on the door.

"Elsa, Kristoff and Alder are back. May I come in?"

Elsa sitting at her desk, heard her sister's knock and the words that followed. Usually Anna would have just walked in, without knocking and sat herself in one of the large lounges that were in the center of the room, usually proceeding to try and distract Elsa in any way she could. Confused by her sister's sudden return to door etiquette, she got up from her desk and opened the door herself. She was met by a sullen looking Anna and an Alder that seemingly could not look her in the eye.

"Come in you two. What's the problem?" Elsa asked.

Elsa sat down, motioning for the two to join her. Anna took a seat next to her sister but Alder remained standing. He began by recounting the events of the past few days involving himself and Kristoff. He stopped frequently, finding it difficult to speak and this only worsened when he came to tell them of his powers and his past. When Alder had finally finished, he stood, legs shaking and light headed. He found he could no longer look either of the sisters in the eye and instead found himself staring out the window.

He stood in silence, desperately hoping that one of them would speak, if not to ease him of his guilt for hiding a huge part of himself from them, but to give him something to focus on other than the small flakes of snow falling outside the window.

_Wait... That snow is inside... _he thought, startled.

Finally looking at Elsa, he could see she was clearly uncomfortable. She fidgeted in her seat, her hand gripping Anna's tightly.

"Elsa... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I... never meant to be dishonest," he said softly.

He moved towards her but she thrust out her hand.

"Stop," she ordered.

Alder winced and stopped dead, a hurt expression appearing on his face. He knew he had no right to feel hurt. He had lied to them. He did not expect any sympathy and he knew that there was only one thing he could do.

"I'm leaving. I will gather my things and be gone from the castle before nightfall. I do not make excuses for my deceit... All I ask is that some day, I hope you can forgive me for any hurt that I have caused," he said. He knew he was only breaking his promise to Kristoff by leaving but there seemed to be no other alternative.

He turned to walk away, desperately wanting to leave Arendelle as quickly as he could.

"Alder wait!" Anna said. Alder stopped, turning back to face her.

"You don't have to go. At least not yet. Please just wait until Kristoff gets better and we can all talk about it."

Alder shook his head.

"No I... I don't think I should stay... This is for the best," he replied solemnly.

Disappointment plastered Anna's face as she watched him turn once again, this time walking out the door.

She looked at Elsa. Her sister sat there, silent, staring out the window.

"Elsa... I'm sure he wanted to tell us..." she said quietly.

Elsa shook her head.

"I was foolish. I let someone into our lives that we hardly even knew. You say he wanted to tell us then why didn't he? He had every opportunity to be honest with us and he chose not to. No, I agree. Alder leaving is for the best," she said sternly.

Anna looked at her sister with disbelief.

"How can you possibly say that Elsa? Maybe the reason he didn't tell us is the same reason you didn't tell him about your coronation day!"

Elsa flinched at her sisters words. Anna instantly felt guilty. Moving closer to Elsa, she placed a hand on her sisters arm.

"I-I didn't mean it like that... I'm sorry. All I meant was that he probably had his own reasons for not wanting to tell us. By the sounds of it, he has had a pretty tough life. He's lost everything he has ever cared about and maybe he wanted to put that behind him," she paused momentarily, placing a hand on her sister's face and turning her head gently so she could look her in the eye.

"Maybe that's why Kristoff told him about what happened during your coronation. He wanted to show him that everyone deserves a second chance, that you were a perfect example of how your past can be forgiven. I'm not just saying this because he saved Kristoff, that I think only serves to show the kind of person he is. He revealed his powers and who he was just to ensure that Kristoff didn't die of cold."

Elsa sighed. Perhaps she had been a bit quick to judge Alder's motives. He had so far only been kind and caring and he had saved Kristoff, bringing him back to Anna. Maybe he was just trying to move foward, to forget the past that had claimed so many of the people he loved. She looked at Anna. Knowing that she would do anything to protect her and that if anything happened to her, she would feel lost and empty. She found herself realising that she had a great amount of respect for Alder. He had lost so much and yet his first thoughts were always of others regardless of the situation. She now came to the realisation that the reason she had been so hurt by Alder's confession was that he had powers like hers and yet had hidden them from her. She knew that was selfish, she was the first to admit that she was uncomfortable discussing her powers and that he may have felt the same way.

Smiling at Anna, she moved to get up from the lounge. Anna grabbed her.

"Wait... Elsa where are you going?" she asked.

"You're right Anna. I think I have been too quick to judge Alder. He had every right to not tell us the things he did but he told us anyway. Maybe the least we can do is give him a chance," Elsa replied.

Anna looked at her sister shocked.

"I-I'm right? I mean... of course I'm right!" she said proudly.

Elsa let out a small laugh.

"Stay here. I think I need to go apologise to someone."

Anna giggled and shooed her sister out of the room. Elsa had no idea what she was going to say but she hoped that she wasn't too late to stop Alder leaving. She found herself breaking into a small run, trying to reach his room in time. When she got there, to her horror the room was empty. Running down the stairs and down into the main hall, she saw Gerda speaking to a servant.

"Gerda! Has Alder been this way?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

Gerda eyed her curiously.

"He left the castle a short time ago. He had all his belongings with him, he looked like he was leaving."

Her heart sunk. She rushed through the castle doors, hoping to see him leaving but he was nowhere to be seen. Determined to find him she set off on foot out the castle gates. She saw Alder down the end of the causeway and shouted at him.

"ALDER! PLEASE WAIT!" her voice high and shrill.

Alder stopped walking as he heard Elsa's plea from the end of the causeway. Allowing her to catch up, he allowed her to catch her breath.

"Elsa... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept those things from you. I..." he was cut off.

"Alder, please let me explain. I'm sorry. I reacted poorly. It was unfair to you and I should have heard you out before I made assumptions. I should have been thanking you for helping Kristoff and... Happy that there was someone out there like me," she said staring at him.

Alder couldn't speak. He met her gaze, looking into the deep, icy-blue eyes that seem to be pleading for his forgiveness. He hesitated, before a smile appeared on his face.

"I couldn't blame you Elsa for reacting the way you did. I mean I nearly got you eaten by a bear and then I drop this on you... I think perhaps I would have even reacted the same way. I just hope that I can earn your trust again."

She nodded, smiling.

"You never lost it Alder."

Grinning like a fool, he knew they were the only words he needed to hear. Elsa motioned for him to come back to the castle and he followed gladly. Alder sighed heavily. Today had been far too chaotic for his own liking and he hadn't slept for the entirety of his and Kristoff's time in the cave. However, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like the burdens of his past were finally beginning to lessen and almost like magic he didn't feel so tired any more. Maybe Kristoff was right, maybe there was a place for him here and all that he had to do was open his eyes and take notice.

* * *

_**A/N: So that is the big reveal! This was particularly difficult to write as I tried to stay as true to the character's personalities as I could. I apologise if it doesn't meet anyone's idea of that, it's kind of just how I imagined it. Next chapter or two will probably get done over the weekend so stay tuned! Once again thank you for all the follows and favourites! It really inspires me to know you all enjoy my work! **_

_**Until next time!**_


	8. Patience, Strength and Focus

The next week in Arendelle passed slowly and Alder had taken to spending a lot of time helping around the castle. Shortly after he had confessed to Anna and Elsa, his story had spread like wildfire and soon all the castle staff knew about him. At first a lot were apprehensive, unsure as to if they could trust him or if he might suddenly get the urge to kill them when their backs were turned. In an effort to dispel any rumours about him, Alder had taken it upon himself to assist the staff of the castle with day to day duties. He helped clean, cook and wash, even going so far as to helping a group of workmen finish construction of a large gazebo in the garden. For the most part, everyone was grateful for the help and they all began to take a liking to the polite young man, who seemed he wasn't above getting his hands dirty. He usually ended his day by heading down to the guards barracks and indulging in a little bit of sparring with some of the trainees. This seemed to improve his standing with them and whilst most of them left their matches battered and bruised, none of them seemed to harbour any ill will to Alder.

Although his reputation seemed to improve with everyone else around the castle, Alder found himself avoiding Elsa, seemingly finding it awkward and uneasy whenever the two were able to converse. Whilst Elsa had apologised and they had reconciled any grievances between them, there seemed to be a rift between them that neither wanted to try and bridge. They exchanged pleasantries when they passed each other in the halls and at meals however there was a certain formality about it that made any interactions seem tempered and forced.

When he was not helping out around the castle, sparring with the guards or desperately trying to avoid Elsa, he was usually found in a small alcove, just outside Arendelle. Here he had set up some large boulders and borrowed a few training dummies from the guards. It became his own personal training ground, where he was able to use his powers freely, practising and sharpening all the skills he had learnt during his time with the Korun Do.

Wondering where Alder would sneak to when he left the castle grounds, Anna decided to follow him one day, ensuring to stay out of site as much as possible whilst still keeping him within eyesight. She followed him to his alcove and hid behind a tree, watching as he removed the top half of his armour and his boots, placing them on a small rack, that had seemingly been fashioned out of solid rock. He then removed his sword belt and gauntlets, placing them in the same rack he had just placed his other belongings. Now barefoot, wearing nothing but a sleeveless undershirt and his pants, she watched Alder as he began to make actions with his fists and occasionally kicking with his feet. Moving with practised, precise and fluid motions she could see his arms beginning to radiate heat and in a sudden and swift motion, punched foward, a fireball flying out from his fist and impacting on a nearby rock. The action startled her, causing her to let out a squeal of fright and to fall out from the tree she was hiding behind. Alder quickly turned to the location of the sound and upon seeing Anna trying to pick herself up, he shook his head and he smiled.

"What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be taking care of Kristoff?" he asked.

He made his way over to her, helping her to her feet. Brushing herself off, she just smiled.

"He's resting at the moment. The doctor's say that he can try to put weight on his leg tomorrow, so for now he needs as much sleep as he can get. Besides, I was curious as to where you skulk off to," she said cheerily.

Continuing to shake his head, he laughed.

"I don't _skulk _off anywhere. If you had asked to see where I go, I would have taken you along."

"Oh..." she said, "It's just you come here by yourself and I didn't want to intrude or anything because I thought maybe you might just want your space. You seem so busy all day around the castle that I figured when you come here you might just want to be alone."

"There are times where I do enjoy being able to just go all out on the rocks by myself," he said gesturing to the various rocks surrounding the alcove, all with varying levels of scorch marks and damage, "But I honestly wouldn't have minded if you tagged along."

"Really?" she said, surprised at his openness.

"Sure. I mean I don't want you guys to think I'm keeping secrets again," he replied.

Anna saw a look of a sadness flit across his face. Blinking, it was gone and the smiling, cheerful Alder had returned.

_He still feels guilty about not telling us_, she thought. Suddenly a brilliant idea came into her head.

"Oh! I know! How about you teach me how to fight? You know those crazy moves you to with the _Pow! _and the _Hiya!_," she yelled enthusiastically, trying to imitate some of the moves she had just seen Alder do. "Or... I know! What about you teach me to use a sword! Then I can be all like slice and dice!," she said rapidly flailing a pretend sword that she held in her hands around in the air.

Alder laughed and shook his head.

"I don't really think that's a good idea do you? You could get hurt and I don't particularly want another reason for Elsa to not talk to me."

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Anna began to plead.

"She's not _not _talking to you. She's just a person who takes a long time to think on things. She'll come around I promise! In the meantime _please_ teach me how to fight _please_?"

Alder sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this one and he threw up his hands in defeat.

"Kristoff's right. You can't say no to those "puppy-dog" eyes you put on when someone tells you no," he chuckled. "OK fine... BUT I'm not teaching you how to use a sword and I'm not teaching you how to _fight_," he said sternly.

"Well what else is there then! Come on please?" she continued to plead, staring at him with her best "puppy-dog" eyes.

"No. There's too much of a risk you might get hurt," he said as he walked to the rack pulling out a sleek and elegant looking bow. "But I will teach you to use this. Less likely-hood of _you_ losing any limbs. The danger for me is considerably higher, but it's a risk I guess I have to take."

Her eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face. She eagerly rushed to grab the bow but Alder moved it aside just as she reached it.

Grumpily, she looked at him.

"Well what's the big idea? I need a bow!"

He smirked, eyeing her mischievously.

"Oh but you don't start with a bow straight away. There are other things you must learn first. Patience, strength and focus. We will start with strength first if you are willing to get started straight away?"

She nodded keenly. He told her to sit and brought a bowl over, filled to the brim with water.

"OK so what do I do with this?" she asked.

Smiling he replied, "Smack the water with an open palm."

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed.

He nodded.

"Do you want to learn or not? If you do smack the water."

Growling quietly, she smacked the water in the bowl with an open palm, causing to splash everywhere.

"Great! Now what?"

"You do it again. And again. And again. Filling the bowl up every time it gets empty. You keep doing it until I tell you to stop," he replied.

"You are joking right? What does smacking water have to do with archery?"

Throwing the bow to her and a single arrow he said, "See that dummy there? Fire an arrow at it."

Looking at the weapon in her hands incredulously, she jumped up and lined the arrow up in the bow. As she tried to pull back, the bow resisted and it took everything she had to even pull it back slightly. Unable to hold it any more, she let go and the arrow clattered to the ground. Letting out a frustrated shout, she turned back to Alder.

"This bow is broken! I can't even pull the string back!" she yelled angrily.

"Oh really?" he replied, smirking at her fury.

Picking up the arrow and retrieving another two arrows from the quiver behind him, Alder began to line up the shot, pulling the bowstring back with ease. Loosing the arrow, it sailed across the clearing, straight into the chest of the dummy. With blinding speed, he fired the two other arrows, which all impacted on the target, the second arrow splitting the first down the middle, followed by the third splitting the second. Anna looked on in shock as Alder saw her reaction and just laughed.

"You were saying?"

Without uttering another word, she sunk to the floor, filling up the bowl with a pitcher of water that Alder had placed down and began to smack the bowls contents. A look of silent determination on her face, she continued the rest of that session without uttering a single word. Alder looked on at her, impressed by her resolve but knew that there was a long way to go.

* * *

For two weeks, Anna trained with Alder. Every day she would follow him to the clearing, hoping that this might be the day he would have something different planned. But everyday was the same and she sat for the entirety of the lesson, smacking the bowl of water. She had been determined to not give up, but she found her patience waning. At the end of the the third week, Alder poured the bowl again and she lost it.

"No! I'm not smacking that stupid water bowl any more! You haven't taught me a single thing the entire time we have been doing this! You and Kristoff are messing with me aren't you! This is some kind of joke to see how long you can lead me on before I say anything! Well don't worry about it, I'm done!"

Furious she kicked the bowl of water and began to storm away.

Alder looked at her. Not saying anything until she was almost back into the tree-line.

"Anna," he said calmly.

"NO ALDER! I'M DONE I CAN'T JUST WASTE MY TIME LIKE THIS ANY MORE! THE JOKE IS FUNNY HA-HA-HA NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" she said tears beginning to swell up in her eyes.

Alder let her finish, before calmly repeating her name, this time he held out his arm, gripping the bow. She glared at him and stalked back towards him. Snatching the bow she waved it in his face.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THIS! YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT! ALL I LEARNT WAS HOW WET MY ARM COULD GET FROM SMACKING A STUPID BOWL OF WATER!" she cried hysterically.

Remaining stoic in the face of her rage, he placed two hands on her shoulders. Looking into her eyes he said one word, "Try."

Still with eyes wet from tears she shook his arms free and stormed over to the quiver, yanking an arrow out. Moving back to the the centre of the clearing, she hitched the arrow in the bow and lined up her target, she pulled the bowstring back and as she did, it drew back. Unsure of whether to loose the arrow she let the bowstring snap back into position, the arrow once again falling to the ground. She turned to Alder, her face a mix of shock and guilt. She ran towards him, throwing herself at him and embracing him in a bear-like hug.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you! Please don't hate me! Please keep teaching me!" she cried.

Alder could only laugh as he patted her on the back. Prying himself free, he once again looked her in the eye.

"Well I did forget to tell you, the first thing we have to work on isn't just strength, it's patience too. You passed both with flying colours," he said smiling.

She let out an excited squeal and began to dance around the clearing. Laughing the whole time Alder just watched her as she began flexing her muscles and yelled "OH YEAH! I'M SO STRONG! I WAS BORN TO DO THIS!"

When she finally calmed down, he motioned for her to pick up the arrow and now that she could pull the bowstring back, try to hit the target. The arrow went sailing past, impacting on a tree behind her. Surprisingly she wasn't disheartened by her missed shot and she began to ready an arrow, this time waiting on instruction from Alder as to what she should do. The alcove that day was filled with shouts of triumph and words of encouragement and when it was finally time to leave, Anna was for the first time disappointed that it was over. Helping Alder pack up the equipment, she couldn't help but stare. Knowing about his past had certainly changed how she saw him and she was amazed at his strength of spirit. Any person could have just given up after the things that had happened to him and yet here he was doing something as simple as teaching her archery. He saw her staring at him and he returned her gaze with a confused look.

"Something on my face Oh-Mighty-Queen-Of-Archery?" he said jokingly.

Anna laughed and threw a small pebble at him.

"I think I like that title. From now on it is how you will address me," she replied in a mock-authoritative tone.

He let out a hearty laugh and returned to packing up the equipment. She continued to stare at him until a most mischievous idea came into her head and a sly smile spread across her face. _Oh yes! That's perfect Anna just perfect! Genius and Queen of Archery!_ she thought to herself. As the pair headed back to the castle Alder was blissfully unaware of the devious plan she intended for him to be a part of.

* * *

A few more weeks passed and Anna continued her training, this time, fully trusting in Alder when he asked her to do something that seemed irrelevant to the task at hand. This allowed her to learn various skills quickly and Alder was all too happy to voice his opinion on how far she had progressed in such a short period of time. Anna was even beginning to hit moving targets, which consisted of Alder throwing small head-sized wooden balls up into the air and Anna trying to hit each one. Her best record so far was ten out of fifteen and she was not hesitant about showing off how proud she was with her progress. She even made Kristoff come along and watch and when she began hitting targets both moving and stationary, Kristoff had insisted that he be allowed to try. He managed to flick himself in the nose with the bowstring, resulting in a small cut and both Alder and Anna on the ground laughing in hysterics.

The next day, Anna informed Alder that she would be unable to train as Elsa had allowed a whole day for the two of them to spend time together. This rare opportunity occurred due to a cancellation of Elsa's meeting with the royal council, as one of the members was violently ill. Alder was understanding and insisted that she take a few days off because she had been training so hard. Little did he know that Anna was actually preparing to put her plan into motion. Watching as Alder left to partake in his daily training, she hurried back up the castle steps and inside, looking for Elsa. Finding her sister still seated in her study behind a mass of paperwork, she burst into the room, rushing around behind Elsa's desk and flopping into her lap. Slightly shocked at Anna's entrance she flicked her ear.

"OW! What was that for?" Anna squealed.

"That was for flopping on to my lap without watching what you were doing," she replied, gesturing to the ink bottle that had spilt over the desk.

"Oh... Sorry... Well actually not really! You said you would spend the whole day with me and you are still in here doing boring WORK!" she cried.

Elsa shook her head and gave her sister a loving smile. As much of a clumsy mess she sometimes was, Elsa loved Anna with all her heart and relished the times where she got to spend extended periods with her sister. Running a kingdom was not conducive to re-establishing a relationship that had been lost for 13 years but Anna knew Elsa always tried her best to give her as much time as she could afford and for that Anna was exceptionally grateful. Anna got up and tugged at Elsa's arm, pulling her out of her seat.

"Anna wait! I have to clean up the mess you made!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it! I'll clean it up later!" Anna replied, continuing to pull Elsa out the door of the study and towards the stairs that led to the main hall.

Smirking, Elsa weaved her fingers into her sister's hand and moved up to her side.

"I highly doubt that Anna," she chuckled.

Anna ignored her, continuing to lead them out the door into the castle grounds. There, two horses awaited the pair and Anna pulled Elsa to one, jumping up on the other.

"We are going for a ride?" Elsa asked.

"No-I mean yes. Yes we are!" Anna replied, with a large suspicious smile.

Elsa, now sufficiently worried about what Anna had planned, hesitantly began to follow her sister out the gates. Anna noticed this and just gave a wave and a huge grin.

"Don't worry Elsa! Today's all about fun and I know you're going to have a lot of it!" she shouted as she spurred her horse down the causeway.

Elsa shook her head. Somehow she doubted that very much.

* * *

_**A/N: OK so maybe I got a little carried away and wrote two whole chapters in a day. Don't hate me! I just get the urge to write and sometimes it spills out over the page. Feel free to tell me if what I'm writing is rubbish I would like some constructive criticism regarding it. Also if you are questioning why I had Alder teach Anna how to use a bow, it was inspired from a picture that I saw on Tumblr the other day. Speaking of I do have a Tumblr and you are all welcome to follow it as I post updates on the story there as well. [caedous . tumblr . com]**_

_**Until the next update!**_


	9. Anna's Cunning Plan

With Anna spending the day with Elsa, Alder decided he would use his free day to practice with his powers, trying some new techniques that he had thought about. Drawing his powers into his hands he began by sending a large ball of flame at the closest rock. The impact caused smoke to fill the alcove and he used that to dart forward, firing from both his punches and his kicks. He ran to the far side, jumping up on to the largest rock, using his powers to blast into the ground and propel him upwards. Once again willing his powers to him he lashed out at the empty air above the alcove, sending three strikes outwards with three quick, consecutive punches. Throwing out his hands, he manipulated the fire balls into an even larger ball, holding it steady in the air. Focusing intently, he began to mould the flame as though it were solid and soon, a large dragon-like creature began to take shape. The air surrounding the clearing became hot as Alder added more flames to the growing beast and once he was happy with the figure, he willed it upwards and the flaming shape of a dragon shot into the sky. Maintaining control over the flaming beast, he maneuvered it through the air and to anyone who saw the "dragon" it would have appeared that it was moving of its own accord. Forcing it into a nose dive from high in the sky, Alder brought the dragon down, not bothering to stop it as it approached the ground. It crashed into the centre of the clearing with a loud bang and a wave of flame erupted from the impact. Waving his arm in a large sweep, the smoke and remaining flames cleared and all that remained was a large scorch mark in the shape of the dragon in the middle of the alcove. Eyeing his handiwork, he let at a small triumphant grunt and smiled.

Jumping down from the rock, he inspected the equipment in the area, pleased to see it hadn't been affected by the flames. His intention had been to strike at a single point and his efforts had seemed to prove fruitful, nothing but the point of impact had been damaged. Admiring his efforts, he returned to blasting the rocks, with quick punches and kicks.

* * *

Anna heard the loud bang, echo through the woods and the mischievous smile crept back on to her face. _Perfect_, she thought. She looked back to see Elsa eyeing her suspiciously, obviously having heard the same thing she had.

"Not far now!" Anna exclaimed.

"Where exactly are we going Anna? We've been riding for ages!" Elsa replied.

Anna smiled. On foot, the journey to the alcove never took too long as the terrain allowed for climbing and a few short-cuts. Horses, however, were a different story and she had been required to navigate the long path that wound out of Arendelle into the mountains. This took considerably longer but Anna had enjoyed the ride and her sister's company. _Oh the things I do for you Elsa_, she thought.

She could see through the trees, the familiar outline that had become her's and Alder's training ground over the last month. Dismounting her horse, she waved for Elsa to do the same, waiting. Elsa followed her sister and they began to walk towards the clearing.

"Will you just tell me where we are going Anna?" she begged.

Shaking her head Anna responded, "No it's a surprise! I have something I want to show you."

Pulling her sister towards the alcove, Anna could see and hear Alder training. As he was known for his inability to hear anything around him whilst he used his powers, she put her fingers to her mouth and let out a shrill whistle, a signal that they had made to let the other know of their arrival. Alder stopped blasting the rocks and turned to the source of the sound. A look of confusion came across his face as he saw Anna enter the clearing, dragging Elsa behind her. Anna quickly adopted a surprised look, trying to make it seem like she hadn't expected him.

"Oh Alder! Fancy seeing you all the way out here! Training hard?" she inquired innocently.

Still looking confused Alder wiped the sweat from his brow. His face was covered in ash and his arms were shining with the efforts of his training.

"Anna? I thought you said you were spending the day with your sister? You know when we met this morning and I said I was coming out to train?" he countered.

Anna froze and could feel Elsa's grip tighten.

"No? I don't remember that! I haven't seen you since yesterday!" she responded nervously. "I just came to show Elsa how far I've progressed with my archery! Is that OK?"

Now completely lost, wondering if Anna had hit her head or not, Alder could only manage a confused nod and Anna squealed in delight. Doing a double-take he realised he had completely missed the fact that Elsa was standing there.

"H-hi Elsa... Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting anyone to be heading this way today," he said as he stared at Anna.

Elsa smiled and let out a small laugh.

"It's fine Alder. I saw you training as we came down the hill? Is this where you come everyday?" she asked.

Sensing she had as little an idea as to what was going on with Anna as he did, he answered.

"Yes... actually I've been teaching Anna most..." he was interrupted by Anna announcing that she was ready.

Elsa turned to her sister and was astounded by what she saw. Anna had a large quiver strapped to her back and a bow in her other hand. It was a sight that Elsa had never imagined she would see and had to stifle a small laugh.

"Anna what are you doing! Why are you dressed like that?" Elsa inquired.

Instead of answering, Anna strode into the middle of the clearing and pulled out an arrow, notching it onto her bow. She drew the bowstring back and loosed the arrow, watching it sail across the clearing, hitting the dummy on the other side with a solid thud. Grinning, she turned to Elsa.

"See look how good I've gotten!" she beamed.

Elsa was shocked. She had never seen her take an interest in archery before and she knew how difficult it was to pull the string on a bow back, so much so that even men struggled with it. How on earth had her baby sister been able to display such skill and with such ease?

"Anna where did you learn to do that?" she gasped, mouth still open in awe.

"Alder taught me! Well he has been teaching me. For a while now at least. He made me slap this bowl of water a heap of times for like three weeks and then I got really angry and then I went to storm off and then he said to try and use the bow and then I got really mad because he hadn't taught me anything and... Oh sorry! Rambling again! Anyway yeah Alder taught me. He is a really good teacher," Anna said proudly.

She could see Alder with his hand behind his head, scratching the back of his neck nervously. He also appeared to be... blushing. An odd feeling stirred in her stomach and Elsa found she was blushing too.

"It's not a big deal really. Anna is a really fast learner. Feisty and sometimes a little crazy, but she is a good student," he said with a small chuckle. This earnt him a rock to the arm as Anna pegged one at him from nearby.

"I am not crazy!" she exclaimed.

Elsa was at a loss for words. Not only had her sister seemingly managed to learn a skill like archery under his guidance but Alder had actually made the effort to teach her. She now felt as if she was seeing the real Alder for the first time. The skilled warrior, master of a variety of weapons, yet considerate and good-natured enough that he would spend time with Anna and help her learn. She marvelled at how someone with such an unfortunate past and who had experienced so much hardship could still be so... good. The feeling in the pit of her stomach began to rise and soon she felt like it was consuming her.

_What is this feeling? Am I... No... I can't be... _she thought to herself.

Suddenly realising that her feelings had manifested themselves externally in the form of a light snow-fall, she quickly regained control of herself and smiled at Anna. Both Anna and Alder had noticed her reaction to the scene before her and Anna returned her smile. Alder stood still, confused as ever, still unsure as to what he had just witnessed. The clearing seemed awkwardly quiet for a moment before Anna spoke.

"OH! I just remembered! I have to go meet Kristoff for something! Sorry Elsa but I think I have to cut this day short. I've really got to fly, he will be angry at me if I don't get back in time," she hurried, uncoupling the quiver and placing both it and the bow back in the rack. "Alder! You are OK to see that Elsa gets back to Arendelle?" she asked, not expecting an answer. Without even listening for a response, she bounded up the hill and back to her horse.

"Great thanks Alder! See you later Elsa!" she yelled.

Before either of them realised, Anna was gone and Alder and Elsa were alone in the clearing. The silence returned rather quickly and Alder found himself scratching the back of his neck again. Elsa stood tapping her foot. Now realising what her sister had done and how this was most likely her intention all along, she made a note to ensure Anna found herself with a dress full of snow the next time she saw her.

"Well Elsa? Do you have anything planned for the rest of the day?" Alder asked, breaking the silence.

Turning to him, she shook her head.

"Well my day had consisted of spending time with Anna, however it seems I have been left behind," she replied.

"I think we have both been played by her today," he laughed. "Besides, this may not be as bad as you think. We haven't really spoken since well... you know..." he trailed off.

Elsa knew full well what he was talking about. Since he revealed his powers, she had found it difficult to talk to him. Not because she was still angry with him or she harboured any ill will for him keeping his gift a secret but more so upon the sudden realisation that she was so like him in more ways than one. They had both lost their parents and had to deal with the aftermath, her's lost at sea, his murdered by bandits and for the majority of their lives, they had found it difficult to associate themselves with other people due to their powers, her's for fear that she would hurt someone and his for seemingly the same reason. She found herself confused as to why, if they shared so much, both in how they had grown through their loss and dealt with it, that she couldn't speak with him.

Noticing her obvious discomfort at the fact that they were alone, Alder approached her.

"We can go back now if you'd like," he said softly.

She wanted to run, to get as far away from him as possible. Not because she was frightened or repulsed by him, but so she wouldn't have to try and make sense of her muddle of thoughts. She shook her head.

"No I'm fine. I think its about time we talked about it."

They both walked over to a rock, Alder unable to take his eyes of her. They sat, silently until Alder spoke.

"I guess you must have a lot of questions," he asked.

_That's an understatement_, she thought. Her head burned with them, so much so she had no idea which one to ask first. One question made its way to the forefront of her mind.

"Why keep it a secret? That day when we first met, you saw I had powers, why didn't you tell me then?" she asked.

Alder considered her question for a moment.

"I was afraid. Your powers are so... elegant and beautiful. You can create things and people treasure your gift. I was afraid that if you knew what I could do that you would be repulsed by me. Fire isn't the same as ice. It has less potential to create and far more potential to destroy and I was worried that if you saw them before you knew me you would be scared off. Truth is, I came to Arendelle to see you. I had heard of your powers and how strong you were, I had to see for myself. When I found myself picnicking with you, Kristoff and Anna, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I had not only been given the opportunity to meet you but also a chance to befriend you."

"So I refrained from telling you. I was selfish and a fool to think that I could have kept who I was from any of you and wrong to think I should. Which is why I told you when I did. I didn't want for anyone to continue thinking I was someone I wasn't. There are parts of my past that I am not proud of and things that I never want to talk about again, but my good memories, like the story of the garden, are things that I wanted to share with you all. Kristoff opened my eyes to the fact that I could continue to beat myself up over things that I couldn't change or embrace an opportunity for a second chance and I felt I couldn't even attempt at giving myself that if I began it with a lie."

Elsa listened to his words intently, meeting his eyes. The storm she had seen on their first day together had returned and he seemed as though he was fighting a battle inside himself. She could only guess that he was struggling to tell her everything about the way he felt, knowing that it was the exact same thing occurring inside her own, tumultuous mess of thoughts. But when he finished, his eyes seemed to calm, as if telling her he had calmed any storm inside. Feeling comforted by the fact that he seemed to find it easier to talk to her she continued with her questions.

"How did you learn to control them?"

Her question seemed to take him by surprise and she worried that she may have overstepped how open he was willing to be. Smiling, as if to let her know that it was OK, Alder began to recount how his mother had taught him to be open with his gift. Open, yet careful. She never yelled at him or got angry when there were accidents, instead calming him and making sure he understood what had gone wrong. By doing this, he was able to control his powers, as in his early years, they were relatively weak, not needing any major attempts to control them. He told her how he had trouble whilst he was asleep and it was a frequent occurrence that he would wake up with burnt bedsheets. After he met Velkar, he was taught a series of techniques, used for focus and concentration in a multitude of martial arts, which he adapted to aid him in controlling his ever growing powers. Using a mix of martial arts and mediation techniques, he soon found that he needed less and less help in control and found ways to adapt moves to include his gift. His biggest problem was still the nightmares he faced whilst he slept. Unable to control his mind whilst he slept and with his powers growing, Velkar had employed a rather unorthodox method to resolving the issue. Using a ritual he had found, Velkar was able to place Alder in a trance, allowing him to face his deepest and darkest fears, with all the control of a waking mind. This was all Alder needed and knowing that he could control himself, even when faced with the things he was scared of most, the nightmares ceased to have an effect on him, signifying that he finally had full control.

Elsa sat stunned at Alder's recount. She wondered what it would have been like if she had been in his situation instead of her own. That she had parents that didn't fear her powers, instead embraced them. Maybe things between her and Anna could have been different. She knew her parents had loved her and that they only wanted both of their children to be safe, but in the end, their solution to the problem had been to conceal. Maybe if the circumstances had been different, maybe the events at her coronation would never have happened, although in many regards she was glad they did. Anna had been introduced to Kristoff and it was the day that Elsa realised her greatest gift to Anna was not to hide herself away in a misguided attempt to protect her but to love her with all her being.

When Alder finished, he sat quietly, regarding her as if to try and understand what she was thinking.

"So... now you pretty much know it all..." he said, his voice trailing off.

She nodded, still taking in all his words.

"May I be so bold as to give you my opinion on your powers?" he asked carefully.

Studying him curiously, she was unsure of whether she wanted to hear what he had to say. In the end her curiosity won out.

"Of course," she answered.

"Elsa, I think your powers are beautiful. They reflect both your inner and outer beauty, just like ice crystals. Your talent for creating things is only magnified through your gift and that is truly what it is Elsa, a gift and if anyone tells you differently then they are either blind or stupid," he paused, gauging her reaction.

She felt a blush creep across her face. She was not used to anyone being so forward with her about her powers. She nodded and he continued.

"But I think the biggest thing that holds you back is... your fear. You are scared that you will hurt somebody unintentionally, whether it be from a heat of the moment experience or that you will somehow just lose control one day and plunge Arendelle back into an eternal winter."

She was oddly struck by his words. No one had ever been open enough to utter the words to her, but all he said was true. She was scared that any slight slip up might cause her powers to spiral out of control. She had control over them for the most part yet there still was a lingering fear that she could be the cause of someone's death. Her memory of Anna, frozen out on the fjord, flashed in her mind and she hastened to lock it back in the deepest darkest corners of her mind. Snow had begun to fall again, this time it was slightly heavier. Seeing how she had reacted to his words, Alder reached out and placed a hand on her own. His touch seemed to bring her out of her mind and she looked up at him, only to be met with a smile. The warmth of his hand was surreal and she found the feeling in her stomach had returned.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. What I was trying to say was, that you have nothing to be scared of Elsa. Your powers are a gift and I will keep saying that until I am out of breath or you understand that I mean it, whichever comes first," he said, soothingly.

Instantly comforted by his words, something that surprised her immensely, the snow around them stopped falling and Elsa managed a small smile. Taking his hand off her own, he stood up, analysing their surroundings.

"Well I was going to clean this up, but I think it can wait until tomorrow. Should we head back now?"

"I think perhaps that is for the best," she agreed.

Offering her his hand, he helped her up and the pair of them walked back to Elsa's horse.

"I don't take back any of the things I said either. I meant every word," he said seriously.

Glancing at him she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_**A/N: And that was single handedly the hardest chapter to write so far! Elsa is such a complicated character and I really hope that I did her characterisation justice here. Alder as it turns out has evolved into a complex being of his own, a fact that I am utterly thrilled by. I just wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews and all the new people that have chucked a favourite or a follow down on my little story. If you have any questions about this chapter I'd be happy to answer them in either a PM or if you want to post a review I will answer them in turn. Thanks for sticking with me and hope to update soon!**_


	10. Celebrations

With the awkwardness between them seemingly overcome, Alder and Elsa began spending more time together. They would frequently take walks after meals, discussing everything from their powers to fond memories and even stretching as far as politics. Elsa was surprised how knowledgeable Alder was in political affairs, informing her that during his time with the Korun Do, diplomacy was almost as revered a skill as swordplay. They would often spend time in the library, either reading in silence or discussing their favourite books. Their growing bond was not unnoticed by Anna and Kristoff and the pair would often try to give Alder and Elsa as much time together as they possibly could. Elsa was normally extremely busy, her responsibilities as Queen occupying much of her time. Alder was completely understanding opting to instead enjoy what few moments they had together. For the majority of the day, Alder would assist around the castle where he could and then head to his alcove to train. He had found himself training more and more, usually by himself as he had given Anna permission to train whenever she could, meaning they would usually miss each other when they did. Dinner time was always a lively affair as Anna and Alder exchanged stories of their exploits and Kristoff and Elsa just sat and shook their heads.

Kristoff's injury had significantly improved, so much so that the doctor had said he would almost be able to return to ice harvesting. Alder had been filling in for Kristoff when there had been shortages of ice in Arendelle, making the trek up into the mountains on three separate occasions. When he returned, Kristoff was always there to critique his work, ensuring that only the highest quality ice was brought back. Alder was a fast learner and with Kristoff's teachings and experience, he found he was almost as good an ice harvester as the Arendelle Ice Master himself, though Kristoff would never admit it.

One evening, Kristoff and Alder had left dinner early, letting Anna and Elsa enjoy dessert together. Deciding that a quiet ale before bed was as inviting as it sounded, they headed into the village, stopping by at Kristoff's favourite watering hole, The Frost-Born Maiden. The owner, a man by the name of Derek, had renamed his pub out of the pride he took in the Queen's ice magic. They made their way inside, greeting Derek as the entered and took a seat in a small corner table.

"So this place is pretty nice," Alder said casually, "Better than some of the other stinkholes I've had the misfortune to find myself in."

Kristoff chuckled.

"Derek runs a tight ship. Most of the travellers and visitors to Arendelle come here so he likes to keep the place looking good. Entices more customers he says."

Alder laughed. It had been a long time since he had been able to sit down and converse casually. Whilst he felt he could be open with Anna and Elsa, there were certain... things that it was improper to discuss with them. Kristoff, not being of a royal background, was a comfort that Alder had grown fond of and they relied on each other as a source of "normality" in what was a very prim and respectable environment.

They sat silently for sometime, drinking when Kristoff finally spoke.

"I think I'm going to do it Alder," he said quietly. "I think I'm going to ask Anna to marry me."

Alder, surprised by what Kristoff had just said, began to choke as his ale went down his windpipe. Kristoff looked at him, slightly crestfallen and once he had finished clearing his throat of any liquid, he smiled.

"Kristoff that's wonderful. Good on you! Honestly, the way you two act around each other, I'm surprised nothing like this has happened beforehand."

Kristoff shook his head, his face now graced with a smile.

"I'm glad you approve. To be honest, I was worried. See the thing is, during Elsa's coronation, Anna became... "involved" with a someone she had just met. Apparently they were engaged that day. Turns out, he was a cunning and deceitful wretch, that was only using her to claim the throne. Since then, I've been hesitant to rush anything with her for fear she might think that we were going too fast."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Kristoff," Alder replied, "Anna adores you and you adore her, there is honestly nothing in this world that I can see coming between you two."

"The only problem is... I need to get Elsa's blessing. I know how protective she is when she comes to Anna."

Alder stood up reaching across the table, placing both his hands on Kristoff's shoulders.

"You have nothing to worry about you fool. If Elsa didn't think you were good for her sister, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't even be discussing this right now," Alder said.

Smiling, Kristoff shook Alder's arms off and gave him a slight push.

"Your logic is sound Sir Alder. I suppose I don't have anything to worry about."

They both laughed and drank to Kristoff's announcement, both continuing the banter that had begun with Alder calling Kristoff a fool. By the time they left the inn, the were having trouble walking, stumbling back across the causeway and into the castle grounds. Trying desperately to act sober, they sneaked back into the castle and bid each other goodnight. As Alder went to traverse the stairs, he misjudged a step and fell flat on his face. This brought a round of roaring laughter from Kristoff which echoed through the halls and Alder turned to him hissing.

"Shhhhh! Be quiet you idiot we'll get in trouble!"

Kristoff continued to ignore him, laughing all the way up the stairs and out of sight. When Alder finally reached his room, he collapsed on to the bed, fully clothed and was asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Kristoff and Alder were unusually quiet, a fact that was noticed by both Anna and Elsa. They were both nursing the horrid hangovers that they seemed to have earned from their night of drinking.

"What's going on with you two? Aren't you excited about the picnic?" Anna asked.

Having completely forgot their plans for the day Kristoff and Alder could only manage a glance at each other before they sank defeated in their seats.

"I think that they are both a little bit sore and sorry this morning Anna," Elsa smirked. "Something to do with entering the castle well after midnight and falling down stairs I'd imagine."

Kristoff and Alder both shot Elsa a guilty glance and returned to fiddling with their meal. Elsa let out a small laugh.

"Perhaps it is best we postpone the picnic for now and let these two off easy," she said.

Anna, who had been up at the crack of dawn, preparing the picnic looked at both of them with an angry stare. She politely excused herself and left the table, Kristoff quickly following suite to chase after her.

Alder watched on guiltily. It had been his idea to continue "celebrating" and now Kristoff was paying the price for it. Elsa stared at him, a small smirk on her face.

"You two are both in trouble now," she said.

Shaking his head, he met her stare.

"It's my fault. It was only suppose to be a quiet drink. Then I got... carried away and before we knew it we could... hardly walk," he stammered.

Elsa laughed.

"I think both of you owe Anna an apology. She did a lot of planning for today," she replied.

Alder nodded and excused himself from the table. Elsa nodded and he made his way up to Anna and Kristoff's room. When he arrived he was surprised to see Anna and Kristoff embracing, tears streaming from Anna's eyes.

"Ah... Am I interrupting something?" Alder said, watching as they both broke apart.

Anna saw him and rushed over embracing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you two! I had no idea!" she cried.

Looking over her shoulder at Kristoff, he saw the blonde man shrugging, gesturing to his ring finger. Immediately understanding what had transpired, he looked down at Anna, still hugging him tightly.

"This is the most wonderful day ever! Thank you both!" she said as she pulled away, marvelling at the shiny ring on her finger.

Alder shook his head and laughed.

"I think you can only use the "We-were-celebrating-me-going-to-ask-you-to-marry-me" excuse once Kristoff."

Kristoff shot him a glance, instantly reading it as s_hut up Alder._

He laughed and they all left the room, Anna eager to find Elsa and tell her the news. She ran off ahead and Kristoff and Alder were left behind. Alder nudged Kristoff teasingly.

"I must say, that is a new way to get out of being scorned for drinking to the wee hours of the morning," he chuckled.

Kristoff shook his head.

"I didn't want it to be like that... I wanted it to be... special. But she was so angry and I... I caved... I told her everything..." he said solemnly.

"Cheer up! This is supposed to be a happy day! Besides, if it comes down to it, you can always take her out somewhere nice and do it all _officially_," Alder replied.

They made their way back into the dining hall and was met by a giggling Anna and a stunned Elsa. Kristoff made his way over, humbly explaining to Elsa the entire situation. For a moment Alder thought Elsa was going to burst out in a snow-filled fury, but her expression softened and she embraced Kristoff in a hug, explaining that as long as Anna was happy, so was she. The trio embraced in a large hug and Alder took that as his cue to leave. Making his way back to his room, he prepared his equipment and headed out to his alcove to train, hoping to sweat out some of the toxins still causing his head to pound like a drum.

* * *

The next few days were spent in good spirits, Anna and Kristoff's engagement being made public and the townspeople threw a large party to celebrate. Learning a lesson from their previous indiscretion, Alder and Kristoff avoided any alcohol, instead choosing to spend time with Anna and Elsa. At one point, Anna pulled Kristoff away and Alder and Elsa were left alone.

"You Arendellians certainly know how to throw a party," he said grinning.

Elsa looked up, returning his smile.

"A royal engagement is a big thing. I think too because Kristoff is not of royal descent and is well known and liked around Arendelle, everyone seems to be putting a bit more effort into the celebrations."

The noise of the party was deafening and Alder suggested moving to a quieter location to continue their discussion. Finding a spot, secluded and quiet, overlooking the fjord, Elsa got a brilliant idea.

"Do you skate Alder?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he watched on in amazement as she froze a small section of the fjord, creating a layer of ice thick enough to skate on. She grinned eagerly and waved her hands again, this time a pair of blades made entirely of ice appeared on the soles of his boots.

"Incredible. Is there anything you can't do?" he said awestruck.

She laughed and pulled him out on to the ice. He staggered at first, struggling to keep his footing. He fell forward and she caught him, propping him up and supporting him.

"I don't think this is such a good idea. I'm going to end up breaking something," he said nervously.

"If I can teach Anna to skate, I can teach you. Now stop being a baby and follow my instructions," Elsa replied.

"Oh yes your majesty. Anything for you," he replied teasingly, attempting a small bow only to find himself slipping and crashing to the ground.

Elsa couldn't control her laughter. She stood on the ice, pointing and laughing at him, desperately trying to regain control as she struggled to breath. She glided over and helped him to his feet. Tentatively she continued to pull him, slowly moving out to the centre of the ice. After about ten minutes of Alder slipping and continuously crashing to the ground, he finally managed to find a semblance of balance and began to progress. The skated for what seemed like an eternity, Alder holding her hands tight the entire time. The warmth from his hands comforting Elsa and she found the feeling in her stomach returning. Still unable to identify what that feeling was, she tried to ignore it. But every time he fell over or made her laugh, his hands meeting hers again, the feeling returned and she slowly came to the realisation as to what the feeling might be.

_It's not... I can't be... Alder? _she thought to herself. Her thoughts muddled once again by his touch, she suggested a break and they skated back over to the bank. Unable to stop, Alder hit the edge of the bank and staggered forward, crashing into the ground once more. Another laugh from Elsa earnt her being pulled down by him as she offered to help him up. Laying on the ground breathless, they both looked upwards to the heavens.

"I think you do make a fine teacher your majesty, so much so that I will have to request your presence to teach me further," he chuckled.

Smacking his arm lightly, she laughed. Alder found himself looking for excuses to make her laugh. It was a sound that he never got tired of. Even when she lost control and laughed so hard she could barely breath, there was an elegance to it and he was certain that it was the most amazing sound he had ever heard.

"Is that how you are going to address me from now on, _Sir_ Alder?" she responded teasingly.

Laughing he nudged her slightly.

"So I am to be knighted now huh?"

"Maybe... If you keep up your services to Arendelle, I might consider bestowing upon you such an honour," she said.

The both burst out laughing, turning to face each other. Now their eyes met and for what seemed like an eternity they stared at each other. Elsa's icy-blue eyes staring deep into his stormy blue-green. She saw no trace of a storm, like whatever conflict inside him had already settled. Before she even realised, his hand was on her face, gently caressing her cheek as he stroked a rouge strand of hair back behind her ear. He leaned forwards slightly, her heart racing as she eagerly awaited what she expected to follow. The feeling in her stomach now consuming her, she realised in a moment of clarity exactly what it was.

_I have feelings for Alder._

The thought was not an unwelcome one and for the first time, her muddled thoughts were now clear. Her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward more, their faces only inches away.

"Hey! I found you guys... Oh..." Kristoff yelled from the top of the hill.

The moment gone, they both pulled away, snapping back to their senses and smiling awkwardly. Alder stood up, helping Elsa to her feet. They both ran up to meet Kristoff and Elsa moved ahead to find Anna.

"Uhm... Sorry about that..." Kristoff said nervously.

Alder could only manage an awkward half smile.

"Don't worry about it," he said chuckling. His heart was still racing as they rejoined the party, his own thoughts a clouded mess. Unsure of what his own opinion was of the time down by the fjord, he chose instead to throw himself into the party, hoping that a distraction from his feelings, would help him begin to make sense of the noise in his head.

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo close! But not really! Going to yank on your heartstrings a little more first. I must say that I am not the best when it comes to writing romantic interactions between two adorably awkward people, so I think that for the most part, this turned out okay. I hope you all enjoyed this update and once again a huge thank you to all of you that have left reviews and have chucked either a follow or a favourite down on my story. If you have any questions for me regarding anything you find in this story, please feel free to leave a review or pm me and I will endeavour to answer it as best as I can. Until the next update!**_


	11. Forgiveness and Wise Words of Advice

Alder spent the next few days after the party in a daze. No matter how hard he trained, no matter how exhausted he made his body, he could not find clarity in his thoughts. The moment down by the fjord had been permanantly etched into his memory. Had he actually been about to kiss Elsa? The memory kept replaying in his head and the more he thought about it the more confused he became. He had been avoiding Elsa, taking his meals seperate to the others and trying to spend as much time away from the castle as he possibly could.

Anna had been told by Kristoff what he had interrupted and this earnt him a scolding and a beaten arm. Anna had tried desperately to converse with Alder about what had happened, but he always found an excuse to cut their talk short. She had finally managed to corner Alder as he prepared to leave for a training session.

"Alder, you have been avoiding me all week. Please just tell me what is going on!" she said, blocking his path.

Alder ignored her, continuing to pack his gear. Angry at his response, or lack thereof, she strode over and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

"It's because you're ignoring me! Why won't you just talk to me! Kristoff told me what happened and I understand that you might be upset but it's OK. I know Elsa isn't bothered by it so why are you?"

He stopped packing, turning to her, a tormented look on his face.

"Nothing is bothering me. Now please Anna just drop it," he said sternly.

Unwilling to give in, Anna continued to question him.

"No Alder I won't. You have been acting odd since the party. You have been avoiding Elsa and she thinks she's done something wrong. I don't care what you are doing now but you are going to stop and explain to me what is so wrong with what happened!"

Unable to contain his frustration anymore, Alder snapped.

"Enough Anna! You really want to know the reason why I'm acting strange? Why I have been avoiding your sister? It's because I know what I'm feeling right now and I hate myself for it..." he trailed off, looking away.

Anna was shocked at his outburst but was more confused at how Alder could hate himself for having feelings for Elsa. He answered her question before she could ask it.

"I am in no way worthy of Elsa. Not now, not ever. I shouldn't feel the way I do, yet I can't help it. I can't help it and it scares me because how could I possibly be deserving of any reciprocation of my feelings. She is a queen and I'm... I'm simply a nobody. A nobody with nothing but a blade and a bit of magic to my name."

Anna could see his heart breaking before her and it pained her to see him like this. He returned to packing and went to walk away.

"Alder..." she said, reaching out to comfort him.

He stepped to the side, avoiding her touch.

"No Anna. Please just leave me alone," he insisited.

He walked past her heading for the gates and she followed.

"Anna! Just please... give me some time... this is something I need to work out for myself," he said without turning back to face her.

She stopped dead, watching as he walked out the gates, not once looking back.

* * *

_Punch... Kick... Spin and Kick... Punch... _

Alder tried desperately to focus on what he was doing, but after the third attempt to strike the rock in front of him failed, the fireball flying past the rock and smashing into the trees behind it, he decided to stop as starting a forest fire was something he did not need on his list of problems.

He was angry. His anger was soley directed internally, his self-loathing and hate bubbling to the surface to taunt him again. His head spinning with thoughts, mostly of how he could never be worthy enough to accept Elsa's feelings. But there was something he found himself thinking that seemed to calm his mind momentarily.

_I'm scared I'll lose them... Scared that like every thing else I've ever cared about, they'll be taken away._

His epiphany struck him and he reeled from the revelation. He now began to see, maybe it wasn't a lack of worth but his own internal fears and doubts that had him struggling to fit in with people that seemed to enjoy his company. But loss was something he had dealt with his entire life, it was as much a part of him as his powers. How could he possibly hope to just put aside something that threw him away from every good moment in his life.

_Hope..._

Hope that this time it would be different, that this time he was stronger, he could stop anything that tried to tear the people that he cared about from his life. His feelings made their way back to the surface of his mind and ow this time he was ready. He wasn't afraid of what they could mean and he knew this time he wouldn't try to run away or hide from them. He would stay and he would desperately try to earn the friendshups that he had forged in Arendelle.

Mind finally clear, he stepped forward and punched outwards, sending a fireball rocketing towards the rock. It impacted with a crash, smoke filling the clearing and all Alder could do was smile.

* * *

Alder sprinted back to Arendelle, bursting into the castle, desperately searching for Anna. He found her in the kitchen, scoffing a plate of chocolates. He stood for a moment, trying to catch is breath as she stared at him curiously.

"A-Anna..." he gasped. "I-I'm sorry. I was out of line before. You were only trying to help and I took my frustrations out on you. It was in no way fair and if there is anything I can do to make it up to you... I will try my hardest to do it."

She continued to study him before a small smile appeared on her face.

"It's OK Alder. I know that these kind of things are complicated and sometimes people can act weird."

Unsure as to how she was remaining so calm, even after his outburst, Alder stood silent.

"I'm really not the one you need to be apologising to either. Elsa has been blaming herself for the way you have been acting this week," she continued.

Alder could only manage a small nod.

"As for you doing anything I ask... When you apologise to her... You will ask her if you can accompany her to the engagement ball. Then and only then, will I be satisfied that you are sincere about your apology," Anna said with a sly smile.

Alder's jaw dropped.

"W-wait what? What ball? As in a dancing ball?" he stammered.

Anna giggled.

"Of course silly. We still have the celebrations for the royal and foreign diplomats! Didn't Kristoff tell you?"

Alder knew Kristoff may have mentioned it but his memory of conversations from the past week were sketchy at best. The fact Anna expected him to attend was even more dumbfounding.

"You'll be fine. Just go have your talk with Elsa and we'll discuss it later," she said as she skipped out of the kitchen, a plate full of chocolate in her hands.

Alder stood, stunned, unable to move whilst he processed what Anna had just asked of him. He didn't know if his day had just gotten better or taken another dive for the worse. After deciding that it was probably a good thing, shook his head and went to find Elsa.

He found her in her study, eyes glancing over a document she held in her hand. He knocked on the door and cleared his throat.

"Ah... Elsa? Do you have a moment," he asked nervously.

Not looking up from her papers, she replied.

"What is it Alder? I have a lot of work to attend to."

Crestfallen by her almost cold acknowledgement, he shuffled into the room, stopping to stand in front of her desk.

"I... I'm sorry," he gulped.

She placed the document down and for the first time looked at him, eyes filled with hurt.

"For what Alder? What could you possibly have done that you would need to be sorry for?" she asked curtly.

"For how I've acted over the last week... it was entirely unfair to you... I ignored you because I was scared to face you... after that moment down by the fjord..." he mumbled, struggling to form coherent sentences as his heart tried to leap out of his chest.

"To which moment are you referring to? The moment where I taught you to skate? Or the moment after?"

Every time she spoke it cut him deeper, her tone and her distance so foreign, like he was just another subject and she was addressing him as such.

"T-the moment after... I'm so used to running away... to shutting everything out... I didn't know how to handle it..."

Without even meaning to, Alder, a battle-hardened warrior, had been reduced to a stuttering mess, a child trying to approach a girl for the first time. He realised all too late the effect that she had on him and how desperate he was for her to forgive him. She stared at him for a time, before she let out a sigh.

"Alder... I must apologise... I am not used to being in situations like this and the whole experience is... new," she said, now in a tone that Alder was much more used to hearing.

Feeling as though the worst was over, Alder moved around to behind her desk, going down on his knee as he did so.

"Please... forgive me... I was a fool to not realise what was in front of me... a fool to not realise that I was not the only one confused. I was selfish. I was just... hesitant. Everything that I have ever cherished has been torn away from me and I tried to fight my feelings as I could not bear to have it repeated. But again I was only thinking of myself. You too have experienced that and then I finally understood..."

She stared at him, eyes wide. His hand had found hers again, the warmth that it brought also bringing the comfort and the security that accompanied it.

"Perhaps... we can work through it... together. I know I am not even remotely worthy of any feelings that you may have for me... But I will try... Try for as long as I live to become worthy."

His hand now moved to her cheek, adding warmth to that which had already caused a bright red blush on her face. He brushed a wayward strained of platinum blonde hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek as he did so. Both of them felt the deja vu that this action brought forward.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world... And I couldn't imagine not being with you..." Alder whispered, a smile appearing across his face.

Elsa began to smile and giggled softly.

"That's very cheesy," she said quietly.

He didn't bother to respond, his face moving forward and their lips met. His lips felt scorching hot against her own, whilst her's felt icy cold against his. Snow began to fall slowly around them and as it fell on to Alder, it sizzled as it was instantly evaporated. Both of them lost in the other, the sensation of the kiss leaving them oblivious to the manifestation of their powers around them. After what seemed like an eternity, Alder pulled away, Elsa's eyes opening to meet his gaze.

They both now noticed the scene around them, quickly regaining control of their powers. They both let out a small laugh, and Alder's hand moved back to Elsa's.

"I was informed this morning that there is to be a ball. Would you do me the honour of allowing me to accompany you?" he asked, his face still plastered with a huge smile.

This was met by another small laugh from Elsa.

"I think that is an honour I would gladly bestow upon you. However if I am ever able to be free enough to attend such an event, I must insist that you cease with the distractions and allow me to continue my work." she teased.

Continuing to grin like an idiot, he rose and bowed slightly.

"Of course my Queen. I trust I will see you later?" he responded.

She nodded and stifled a laugh. He strode out of the room and out into the hall, making his way out into the castle courtyard. Looking up he stared into the great blue sky above him.

"You were right Siebold," he said smiling, "Work's like a treat."

* * *

_**A/N: And that my friends is the kiss... Using the advice that his big brother gave to him! I hope you enjoyed this and I think that I may have developed a taste for writing angst... So I'll give you guys a warning now... It's about to blow up... Mwahahahaha**_


	12. Feelings and Fears

Elsa sat in her study, silently staring at the page in her hand. For a good five minutes, she tried to process the words that were written but she soon realised that her thoughts were filled with Alder.

_And that kiss..._

Her body was numb and still seemed to be reeling from the sensory overload the kiss had brought on. Frustration won out in the end and she gave up, opting instead to search the castle for Anna. She was the only person Elsa knew that she could converse with over what just occurred. She found her sister in her room, scoffing chocolates with one hand and a book held in the other. Noticing her sister, she greeted her with a smile, her expression instantly changing when she noticed her sister's flushed, red face.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

Elsa meandered over to her sister's bed, sitting down slowly. Anna hastily made her way to her older sibling's side, placing a comforting hand on hers.

"Is it Alder? What happened? Did he upset you again? Because if he did I swear..." Anna trailed off.

She liked Alder and he had become a treasured friend to her but if he continued to be the cause of Elsa's sullen mood...

_There might just have to be an accident with the bow the next time we train..._

Finally interacting with her sister, she shook her head.

"No Anna... nothing... nothing is wrong... q-quite the opposite in fact," she managed to mumble.

Anna looked at her quizzically for a moment then it seemed to click.

"Oooh! He asked you to the ball didn't he!" she squealed exicitedly.

"A-amongst other things," Elsa responded her face turning a deeper shade of red.

"Oh! Oh! Tell me! Tell me everything!" Anna cried, bouncing up and down on the bed as she spoke.

"N-no Anna... I don't think it would be proper..." her voice trailed off as the memory of the kiss fluttered through her head, sending a small shiver down her spine.

Anna frowned.

"Come on Elsa! You wouldn't have come to me if you didn't want to talk about it. Remember you said no more closed doors and no more secrets! Besides if you can't tell me who can you tell?" she asked, affectionately nudging her sister.

"It's not... It's not that I don't want to talk about it... I-I don't think I can..." Elsa managed.

Her thoughts hazy, her brain groggy, she made no effort to hide the fact that she was having trouble speaking.

"It's alright. Just take your time," Anna said comfortingly.

Elsa sat quiet for a moment, trying to calm herself. She couldn't understand how something as simple as a kiss had her so unsettled.

"Alder... he... he kissed me..." she said blushing, her face turning a shade of red, the likes of which Anna had never seen before.

Anna's jaw dropped and she was momentarily paralysed as she processed her sister's confession. Emitting a high-pitch shriek, that would have put a banshee to shame, she lunged forward and embraced her sister. Knocked out of her daze by both her sister's scream and by her actions that followed, Elsa tried to wrest herself free.

"Anna! Stop!" she laughed. "It's not that big a thing!"

Anna stopped dead, staring at her sister with a bemused look.

"For you, this is huge! I just want you to be happy Elsa and if you think Alder is that person then go for it! You are strong, independent and a magnificent leader. You don't need someone who want to run your kingdom or your life for you, you need someone who wants to be with _you_."

Anna's words had a profound impact on Elsa and she found herself beginning to make sense of her feelings. Alder didn't seem to care that she was queen. His comforting gestures, his attempts at making her laugh and the almost casual nature with which they interacted gave her a much needed reprieve from the rigid and sometimes stuffy nature of being royalty. The fact that he had powers like her own and his uncanny ability to make her feel at ease, only seemed to add to the long list of things that made her feel comfortable around him.

She looked up at Anna, dragging herself out of her own thoughts.

"Thank you," she said, affectionately stroking her sister's face. "You always seem to know exactly the right thing to say."

Anna met her hand, taking it in her own and smiled.

"I know you're the big sister and that you're supposed to be the one giving all the worldly advice but I do have a bit more experience in this than you."

Elsa let out a small laugh and stood up.

"Sometimes you're too cheeky for your own good. Thanks for the talk."

Anna stood up to give her sister a small hug before flopping back on to the bed, resuming reading and scoffing the remaining chocolates.

* * *

The foreign dignitaries and members of royalty began arriving early on the day of the ball. Alder made himself scarce preferring to hide away in a secluded part of the garden than face the onslaught of guests arriving at the castle. The past few days had been like something out of a fairy tale for him. His time spent with Elsa had been amazing and the two had shared many more kisses like their first and what little time he had with her (when she wasn't tirelessly preparing for the ball) he treasured. They had a picnic in the garden, fell asleep whilst reading in the library and Elsa had insisted that she continue to teach him how to skate.

The amount of time they had spent together had been noticed by many around the castle and Alder had not failed to notice the smiles or small nudges the staff gave each other when he and Elsa walked by. Kristoff and Anna, however, were slightly less subtle about their approval of the progression of the relationship between Elsa and Alder. Anna had at first tackled Alder to the ground when she saw him after her and Elsa's conversation and it was only when Kristoff pried her off him that he was able to stand. Kristoff, on the other hand, would send him sly winks and make faces at him when Elsa wasn't looking and on more than one occasion this earned him a heavy punch to the arm the next time he and Alder were alone.

Alder found himself beginning to panic as the ball grew closer. He was worried that his new found relationship with Elsa would be the subject of talk and hearsay if it were released publicly. Finding himself think of every worst case scenario possible, his mind wandered as he thought of how people would react if it was ever discovered that the Queen was allowing a commoner to court her. In an attempt to distract himself, he began to make shapes with flames that he summoned into the palms of his hands.

He didn't hear Kristoff enter the small clearing and jumped out of his seat when he spoke.

"Alder? What are you doing out her? Elsa sent me to make sure you were ready... We've only got a couple of hours until the ball."

Alder turned to meet his friend and as he did so he found himself having to stifle a small laugh when he saw what the mountain man was wearing. Dressed in full formal attire, Kristoff could not have looked more out of place.

"Well don't you clean up nice?" Alder said with a smirk, still genuinely surprised by his friends transformation.

"Hey don't laugh too hard. You have to wear this too," Kristoff replied indignantly.

A wave of unease rolled over Alder as his thoughts drifted. Seeing the obvious discomfort he was in, Kristoff sat down next to him.

"What's up? I have hardly seen you all day. Something bothering you?" he asked quietly.

Alder was about to assure him that nothing was wrong, but thought better of it. Who was more qualified to help out of his current state of mind than Kristoff? He was as much a commoner as Kristoff was and here he was about to marry a princess.

"I'm a little worried Kristoff... worried that I'm not good enough for Elsa. There are kings and princes inside that would give away half their kingdoms to be where I am and I know that I couldn't compete with that even if I wanted to..."

Kristoff let out a small chuckle and Alder wasn't sure what he had said that was even remotely funny.

"The thing is Alder, a great majority of the kings and princes inside _have _offered half their kingdoms to get the chance that you have but Elsa has turned them all down. Anna told me that her reason was that she would never put politics before her happiness or the people of Arendelle. Most circumstances though, the people were never really affected so it cam down to her desire to find the _right_ person."

Alder nodded slowly and allowed Kristoff's words to bring about a welcome feeling of relief.

"I can't seem to believe that any of this is actually real," Alder said finally.

"I can assure you my friend it is. Now stop worrying! I doubt that you'll top my first royal ball antics so stop fretting," Kristoff boomed.

"Oh? What happened?" Alder laughed, eyeing his friend.

"Well I thought the wash bowls were a very watery soup and then I managed to trip over in the middle of a dance and bowl four very important dignitaries over. Not a great first impression," Kristoff replied.

They both began to howl with laughter and Alder got up and the pair began to walk inside.

"Besides," Kristoff continued, "I haven't even gotten the chance to make fun of your outfit yet, so you can't chicken out on me now."

His worries aside, Alder followed his friend back inside, mentally preparing for the jibes that were come.

* * *

_**A/N: OK OK OK OK... I am hella sorry that this took so long to update. Life has been exceptionally crazy at the moment... Between work and booking my trip to Europe I haven't even had time to sit down and think! I also apologise for the shortness of this chapter however I felt it was a necessary step and that we needed a little bit of a filler to confront both Elsa and Alder's reactions to one and other. The next chapter I hope to have up by maybe Wednesday/Thursday (Absence of writer's block permitting) and then we will begin our descent into the darker part of the story/beginning of the main conflict. Oh don't I have some treats in store for you all! For now enjoy and thanks once again to all the reviewers, followers and favourites. You guys seriously motivate me to get this stuff pumped out so good on you all you magnificent people.**_

_**P.S. To answer your riddle "The Riddler" I think the answer is "A secret". =D**_

_**Until the next update!**_


	13. Engagement Gifts

"How the hell do people wear this?"

Alder made his apprehension and discomfort about his formal attire known to most anyone who would listen to him. At this point in time, it was just Kristoff and Kai, however Kristoff knew he would be complaining about it all evening.

"I take it you haven't worn this kind of thing before?" Kristoff chuckled.

"Yes. I have actually. I still hate it," Alder replied flatly. "I feel so... Naked. These clothes are so light and soft. Can I at least wear my armour underneath?"

Kristoff shook his head.

"Alder, Elsa and Anna would kill us both. Now quit being a baby and let Kai finish."

Kai now helped Alder into his jacket. Giving him an apologetic look, he left the room with Kristoff.

"I'll make you a deal. Quitting whining and I'll introduce you to Eugene," Kristoff said with a smile.

"Eugene?" Alder looked puzzled.

"Yeh, he married Anna and Elsa's cousin, Rapunzel. She's the princess of Corona."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry though. Eugene used to be a thief. I think you two will get along just fine," Kristoff reassured.

"A thief? How does a thief marry a princess?" Alder asked, a look of surprise clear on his face.

"Same way a flame wielding, ex-assassin does," Kristoff chortled.

"Woah! Woah! That is a little presumptuous don't you think?" Alder stammered.

Kristoff didn't respond, instead the pair opened the door in the massive ballroom and they stepped inside. Alder was shocked by the amount of people inside. Kristoff was almost as stunned by the sheer number of people and Alder nudged him playfully.

"They're all here for you buddy," he said, smiling slyly.

"I-I know..." his voice trailed off as he stood memorised by the ballroom.

His entrancement was broken by a young man walking over.

"Kristoff! You big oaf! You finally did it!" the man yelled.

The two embraced in a gruff hug.

"Yeh not really how I planned it but still..." Kristoff shrugged.

The man now turned to Alder.

"And you must be Alder! I have heard a lot about you," the man grinned, extending his hand.

"All good things I hope," he said eyeing Kristoff suspiciously as he shook the mans hand.

"Mostly. Flynn Rider," he said grinning.

"I thought Rapunzel said that if she ever heard you introduce yourself as Flynn Rider again, you would end up with a frying pan to the head?" Kristoff asked.

"Well what she doesn't know can't hurt her," the man replied.

"NO BUT IT CAN HURT YOU EUGENE!" a voice shouted across the room.

A woman with short, brunette hair came scampering across the ballroom. Eugene shot her a terrified look.

"Ahh lovely to meet you Alder but it seems I may be facing an imminent frying pan to the head. Please excuse me," he said quickly as he shot off in the opposite direction to the fuming brunette. Kristoff couldn't help but laugh.

"Would you believe that they are married?" Kristoff chuckled.

"From all accounts that I have heard about marriage from married people... Yes," Alder replied casually.

They both laughed and began to move into the main body of the crowd. Shortly before Elsa and Anna's arrival, Kristoff was whisked away by Kai and Alder found himself standing awkwardly in the middle of the great mass of people that filled the ballroom. Slowly he made his way back to the outer edges and leant against a pillar, quietly observing his surroundings. It had been a while since he last attended a gathering like this. His role in the Korun Do meant that he had spent a lot of time learning about the finer points of diplomacy and apparently, gatherings such as wedding engagements and balls provided a unique environment for discussion, mostly whilst being inebriated. He was still alert however. He didn't know any of the people in the room and his many years of training caused him to be instinctively cautious.

Finally Kai began to announce the entrance of Elsa and Anna and a hush fell over the crowd.

"May I present Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle," Kai boomed, his voice practiced and poised, surprised Alder at how loud he could be.

Elsa looked out regally, the perfect image of royalty and grace. She wore an icy-blue dress that glistened in the light of the ballroom. Alder found himself unable to tear his eyes away. Her own eyes swept the crowd, looking upon all the faces and when his eyes met hers, she stopped for a moment and Alder swore he saw a small smile flit across her face. It was only a moment but it was all Alder needed to forget about his worries and the nervous thoughts he had in his head.

"Thank you all for coming tonight and for celebrating my sister's engagement with both myself and the people of Arendelle. I hope you all enjoy the evening."

After a round of applause, the crowd began to resume its conversations. People now began to approach Elsa, Anna and a very red-faced Kristoff, bowing and offering their congratulations. Alder sat off to the side, watching and laughing at Kristoff's suffering. He felt his heart leap into his throat when the people waiting to see the Queen and Princess dispersed and Anna gestured for him to come over. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He had experience with balls and etiquette inside the Korun Do, yes, but that was so long ago he had forgotten all but the most basic of greetings.

Up close he now took in the full beauty that was Queen Elsa that night. He could not stop his eyes as they wandered over her body, absorbing as much of the wonderous image before him as he possibly could. She always looked magnificent, but tonight, her dress only accentuated every one of her glorious features, her pale, soft skin, her powerful icy-blue eyes and her red lips, curved into a large smile. If anyone had placed a hand on him at that moment, they probably would have spontaneously combusted. His emotions ran rampant inside him and his powers did the same and he forced himself to gain control, cursing himself silently for acting like a bumbling school child.

"Your Highness, Ice Master Kristoff. Congratulations on your engagement," he said bowing low. Turning to Elsa he did the same.

"Your Majesty. You must be overjoyed," he said calmly and in a tone that caused surprised glances from both Anna, Elsa and Kristoff.

"Thank you Master Alder. If I may be so bold as to ask is there anything you can't do?" Elsa replied teasingly, yet retaining the decorum required of her public facade.

"If you are referring to my apparant skill at remaining composed in an... "upper-class" environment, I do believe that I am somewhat out of practice. But to answer your question, I think the one thing I have difficulty with is preparing a meal," he replied.

Anna and Kristoff looked on, both having to stifle giggles as both Elsa and Alder played out their little "etiquette" act.

"Oh that is such a shame," Elsa continued, "I do so enjoy a man that can cook."

Alder smiled and bowed slighlty once again and extended his hand.

"Then I concede that I am ill suited for your company, however, I must insist that you allow me to rectify your opinion of me be allowing me the honour of a dance."

Giggling slightly, Elsa took his hand.

"Normally I don't dance, however your manners extend far beyond your apparant lack of culinary skills so I suppose that I can allow you such an opportunity."

He rose and allowed her to place her arm through his. Giving Anna and Kristoff a sly wink as he moved towards the dance floor, he felt the eyes of everyone, boring into him as he walked with the Queen.

"You really musn't dance too often. People seem surprised," he said.

Elsa turned to him and he placed a hand on her waist.

"I dance often enough, it's just mostly waiting for the right partner," she said with a smile.

It took all of Alder's self control to not burn up on the spot. He could feel himself begin to heat up underneath his clothes. Elsa seemed to notice this and the spot on his shoulder where her hand was rested began to emit soothing, cool pulses. He looked at her gratefully knowing that she was enjoying making him feel uncomfortable.

They danced through a number of songs and Elsa seemed genuinely impressed at Alder's knowledge of the various dances. She was fully expecting to have to lead him through all of them and was pleasantly surprised when during the waltz he took the lead. After what seemed like hours, they both agreed that a break was needed. They exited the ballroom and made their way out on to a small balcony nearby.

"Where on earth did you learn to dance like that? I'm beginning to think that you are still hiding things from me," she asked, smiling.

"I can't just go telling all my secrets now can I? I'd lose my mysterious charm that you seem to find so endearing," he boasted.

She playfully shoved him in the arm.

"But I guess I can let you in on my secret to dancing," Alder continued, "We had to attend a diplomatic ball once whilst I was still in the Korun Do. The two nations in attendance had just negotiated a peace treaty after nearly ten years of conflict. We were there to continue to broker the peace that the two countries had agreed on and to settle any disputes that may have arisen. As such we were expected to dance and interact with all the guests, so as it would be shown that regardless of which side of the war that someone was on, both sides could treat each other like human beings. I distinctly remember my friend, Jarel, bowling over a very powerful Baron. The whole event kind of broke the tension in the air and both sides burst out laughing at the expense of both Jarel and the Baron."

Elsa laughed and allowed Alder to weave his fingers between hers.

"You really are one of a kind aren't you Alder?" she asked as the looked out towards the mountains.

Alder tensed slightly and Elsa became worried.

"What's wrong? Did I say something inappropriate?"

Alder stood shaking his head and she noticed he was still smiling.

"The last person to say that to me was my brother... I was just imaging how he would react if he could see me now."

He paused.

"I like to think he would be proud. Proud and jealous," he said with a smirk, "Insanely jealous that I managed to con a woman as extraordinary as you into seeing me," he said, the cheeky grin she had grown so fond of etched across his face.

"You didn't 'con' me Alder. You sell yourself short far too often. I see you Alder. The real you. The man who would give anything to make the world a better place, the man whose loyalty is so fierce his friends and the people he cares about never have cause to worry. I want you to know that," she stated. It was foreign to her to be as open as she was being with Alder however she found herself relishing in the ability to be honest with someone other than Anna.

Alder could not look away. Her eyes trapped him, encasing his very being in an icy-cold embrace.

"What god did I please to deserve someone like you?" he asked quietly, pulling her closer.

"Did you not listen to a word I just said?" she cried.

He didn't answer, instead pressing his lips to hers and felt her sink into his embrace. His mind began to conjure up intense battles between fire and ice and he felt his powers beginning to manifest themselves in the air around him. The heat radiating from his body collided with the cold emanating from hers and the currents in the air began fighting for dominance, causing a small breeze to swirl around them. Her hands felt ice cold on the back of his neck and his powers reacted in kind, warming her hand. A loud cough from behind them, brought them back to reality.

"Sorry but are we interrupting something? You two really should have gone somewhere more private," Anna snickered.

Pulling away they both began to furiously straighten themselves, embarrassed that they had been so lost in each other that they had been unable to hear Anna and Kristoff approach.

"Anna! Kristoff! Ahh shouldn't you be inside?" Elsa asked hurriedly.

"Well you two disappeared and we thought that maybe you may have left. Now we realise it was so you could secretly smooch!" Anna yelled excitedly.

Elsa blushed furiously and Alder could only stand in stunned silence.

"ANNA! Not so loud!" Elsa hissed.

Anna and Kristoff continued to laugh at the pair and this earned them two perfectly aimed snowballs to the face. When they continued to laugh, Elsa continued her snow ball onslaught and it took at least four more snowballs before Anna and Kristoff conceded defeat.

The four of them gathered by the balcony, enjoying the view together.

"We should really head back inside," Elsa stated, "All these people are here for you two and I'm shirking on my responsibilites as a host."

Anna, Kristoff and Elsa turned to walk back inside.

"Wait hang on... I have something for you two," he said gesturing to Anna and Kristoff.

The trio stopped and and turned to watch Alder. He stood perfectly still and brought his hands together in a clap. Instantly there was a bright flash of light and his arms were lit up with flame. His clothes remained intact, however and the flames began to pool towards his palms. Thrusting forwards, he unleashed the fire into the sky and it began to manifest into the form of a brilliant, burning dragon. The colours of the flames mesmerised all those lucky enough to witness Alder's display of power and as it soared into the sky, it exploded silently in an even more intense flash of light than that with which he started. Once the glare died down, two object began falling towards Alder and he caught them in his hands. He turned and offered one to Kristoff and one to Anna.

"These little things are what I like to call 'solid fire'. Seemingly obvious name I know but they are two halfs of a whole. They react to each other the closer they get, filling the bearer with an unbelievable sense of warmth. Let these two stones represent your love and feelings you feel for each other and no matter where in the world life may take you or how far you are seperated, these stones will remind you that you are not alone. I've been studying to craft these my whole life... These stones not only represent what you mean to each other but what you both mean to me. My time in Arendelle has been nothing but bliss and I am having to constantly reminding myself that this is real. I can only wish you both the infinite amount of happiness you seem to have brought into my life."

Alder finished, placing the stones in their hands, tears were streaming down Anna's face and Kristoff was struggling not cry as well. Alder had to laugh at seeing the mountain man emotional but he knew it only meant that his words had their desired effect. The couple crashed into him, embracing him in an awkward yet affectionate hug.

Once eyes were wiped and thank you's were exchanged, the headed back inside. Elsa slipped her hand into Alder's giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"That was lovely," she said smiling.

Alder could only smile in return. The overabundance of heat within him threatened to overflow in the form of joyous tears and as he walked back into the ballroom, he knew he was the happiest he had ever been.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok so I decided to take it easy on you all and give you one last chapter before I tear your hearts out... =P Also because this was Chapter 13 and 13 is my lucky unlucky number I felt as though I should offer you all a break. Thank you all once again for your follows, favourites and reviews. Hoping to update again soon but the next chapter I think will take a while to write.**_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_


	14. Unwelcome Delegations

Alder had awoken early to the sound of rain outside his window. The sky above was black and whilst he had planned to go train today, he decided against it, opting to instead take an early breakfast and help out around the castle. He made his way downstairs into the main hall, where he saw the royal messenger walking through the doors, dripping wet. Greeting the young man with a smile, he offered to take the letters which were all to be delivered to Elsa. The man was thankful and handed them to him eagerly, bidding him thanks and farewell. As Alder continuing to the kitchens, Alder began to shuffle through the letters, testing his knowledge of the royal seals of the many kingdoms Arendelle had dealings with. Elsa had been making an effort to educate him on the diplomatic matters of Arendelle and became a valued source of advice for various matters concerning her court. He perused the letter mindlessly until he laid eyes on a seal that he needed no education on. His heart leapt into his throat and he felt a wave of sickness wash over him. As if to ensure the letter in his hands were real, he forced his fingers to trace the seal however there was no mistaking what it was. The seal of the Valadorian royal court was, for some unknown reason, the only constant in the ever changing monarchy. It had endured every coup and power play and was something none of the monarchs had thought about changing, mostly because they were busy trying to ward off further attempts on the throne.

Alder immediately forgot his hunger, racing instead to find Elsa. His mind ran through every possible reason as to why a kingdom as far south as Valador would want anything to do with a small northern kingdom like Arendelle. He found Elsa in her study, waving her hands to form a few snowflake shaped crystals and suddenly the answer hit him.

_They want Elsa. Whoever is in charge wants to use her to secure the throne! Her magic would be powerful enough to ensure whoever had claimed it would hold it against any who try oppose them._

Elsa heard him stop at the door turning to face him with a smile.

"Oh Alder! Sorry I was just getting in a little early morning practice," she said gesturing to the crystals and blushing slightly.

She must have noticed the look on his face as her expression changed to one of worry.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked quietly, reaching out to him.

Alder couldn't move, choosing instead to thrust the letter into her hand. She looked surprised and slightly hurt but she took the letter. Studying it she was unsure what it was and upon opening it she began to read. He noticed her frown as she finished reading and she looked up at him.

"They want to send a delegation here for a treaty negotiation," she said slowly.

Alder looked up at her and she could see the hate and anger burning in his eyes.

"No," he said flatly. "Say no. Say you want nothing to do with them, say they are not welcome in Arendelle."

His fists began to shake as he clenched them tight and the temperature in the room began to rise. Elsa wanted nothing more than to fufil his request, but this was a matter that affected Arendelle and she couldn't allow her feelings to cloud her judgement.

"Alder you know I can't do that," she said calmly. "What if by denying them they take insult? Then they raise an army with whatever allies they may have and march on Arendelle? We would be faced with war. There are other ways to stop them from being associated with Arendelle but a flat out refusal to see them is not one of them."

He shot her an angry look before he quickly turned away.

"So after everything I told you about how treacherous and nefarious the bureaucrats and the monarchy of Valador are you are still going to invite them here with open arms? They are only trying to use you to secure their own power! I mean this is the first time Arendelle has ever had contact with Valador and don't you think it's a little coincidental that they have only taken an interest in you now? Now that the news of your coronation has spread?"

"I'm not asking you to do this for me. I'm asking you to do this for everyone here. No good will come of this I swear and if they take offence and for whatever unfounded reason decided to start a war, well then they will see the power of the Snow Queen," he pleaded.

"You know I won't use my powers to harm others," Elsa stated.

"And I am not asking you to... I am asking to listen to me when I say that there is no way this ends well... for you, for me, Anna, Kristoff and Arendelle. You let them in and they will take everything from you," he said, the desperation in his voice becoming clearly apparent.

"Alder I cannot do that. You know I cannot. I have explained to you the reasons why. I will take your advice and assure you that there will be no treaties made with them, but it still stands that I cannot refuse to see them. I know how much history there is between you and these people and I am not asking you to forgive them for the things that they have done. I ask you that you let me handle this in the appropriate matter and trust in my judgement to know that I will not make the wrong decision."

Alder could not contain himself any longer. He had tried to be reasonable with her, he had tried to make her understand all that he had suffered and all the bad things that anyone associated with the royal court of Valador was capable of. Frustrated be her insistence on doing "the right thing" he threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you!" he shouted as he stormed out.

He heard her try to call after him but he ignored her. She had made her decision and nothing he said would change that. Lost in his frustration, he nearly ran into Gerda as he rounded the corner.

"Oh Master Alder! My apologies," she said as she stepped to the side.

"It's fine Gerda. If you could please inform her majesty that I will be assisting the Ice Master on his next ice harvest and will not be here to meet the delegation from Valador," he said sternly.

Taken aback by his tone and his formal nature of address, Gerda could only nod as he stormed away. Alder continued to shake his head as he exited the castle and upon seeing Kristoff getting ready to leave, broke into a run.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Alder shouted.

Kristoff looked at him curiously.

"I thought you said you wanted to spend some time with Elsa?" he said.

Alder shook his head and scowled.

"Her majesty and I have come to a disagreement regarding a certain matter. I think time apart is for the best," he replied.

Not wanting to push any further, for fear of enraging Alder anymore than he already seemed to be, Kristoff dropped the subject and waited whilst Alder threw his equipment into the back of the sled and without any words, flicked the reins and Sven began to pull the sled out of the castle grounds.

* * *

The ride up into the mountains was a quiet one, Kristoff trying to help Alder take his mind off whatever was bothering him and Alder shutting down his attempts with vague responses and grunts. In the end Kristoff gave up and they spent the majority of their trip in silence. They spent the first day setting up and on the second day they nearly filled the sled. Alder had thrown himself into his work and this only caused Kristoff's worry for his friend continued to grow. Deciding that enough was enough, Kristoff resolved himself to confront Alder about his mood that night at dinner. With the days work completed, Alder was about to skulk off to bed when Kristoff stopped him.

"Alder... wait," Kristoff said hesitantly. "You know you can talk to me right? That maybe I can help with whatever is bothering you?"

Alder had stopped dead. He knew Kristoff would eventually ask him what was wrong. He was a kind man and worried about the people he cared about and Alder knew there was no way to allay his concerns other than to come clean.

"Elsa recieved a letter from the royal court of Valador," he said, unable to hide the hint of anger in his voice. "They are sending a delegation for a treaty negotiation."

Kristoff now understood why Alder was so furious and why he had been hesitant to discuss it with him.

"So when are they coming?" Kristoff said, trying to continue the conversation.

"They are due to arrive today. I warned her Kristoff... I told her that they only want to use her and she wouldn't listen," he replied.

Kristoff sat silent, contemplating his response.

"So shouldn't you be there with them? You know these people better than everyone else down in Arendelle. Wouldn't you be the most qualified to stop anything untoward from happening?"

Alder flinched and clenched his fists. He had been thinking the exact same thing. He knew that no one in Arendelle would understand the lengths that Valadorian royalty would go to to secure their power. He had found a place amongst the people of Arendelle and more importantly a place with Elsa. He cared about her deeply and knew that his world would cease to have meaning if he lost her along with all the other people he had ever cared about. Finding that he now regretted his decision to leave before the arrival of the delegation, he turned back to Kristoff.

"You have an uncanny ability of getting me to see sense you know that?" he said with a small smile.

Kristoff returned his smile.

"I guess that's why Anna keeps me around. Besides sometimes all it takes is someone telling you exactly how it is for you to realise the right choice."

Alder walked slowly back to the campfire.

"You are right... I need to be there and I swear that I will stop anything that any one of those treacherous cretins thinks to try."

"How angry would you be if I asked that we cut this short and head back tonight? I think I have some more apologising to do."

Kristoff laughed.

"We'll we have nearly filled the sled to full so heading back a little bit early won't be such a bad thing. I'll start getting packed up."

Alder gave him a grateful smile and proceeded to help his friend pack.

* * *

_**A/N: So... Things are looking up... Maybe? I hope you enjoyed this and apologies for the shortness of the chapter... This is the lead up and we are just getting started so please bear with me for the next couple of chapters! To answer a few questions from reviews:**_

_**DoctorWhoXX: It was loosely based around that although I tried to make it more "Earthly".**_

_**TheRiddler: The answer is - He was walking.**_

_**Thank you all once again for your kind reviews and for the favourites and follows. If you could all try to review this chapter I would appreciate it as this took a bit to write and I'm curious if I went ok. Also if you have any questions regarding anything feel free to PM me. I also have a tumblr which I use to blog various things but mostly Frozen material so if you are into that you can PM me for my URL.**_

_**Until next time!**_


	15. Familiar Faces

Alder's departure had not done anything to help Elsa's nerves about the arrival of the Valadorian delegation. To say that she had been hurt by his actions was an understatement and she was still furious by the way he had sent Gerda to inform her that he was leaving with Kristoff. She had broken down in tears at her desk until Anna had come looking for her. When she had told Anna what had happened, Anna had wanted to chase after Alder, pull him back to Arendelle by the ear and make him apologise. Elsa had advised against it and it was only when she finally stopped crying that Anna was satisfied with her decision to let him leave.

The sadness and hurt was soon replaced with anger, an anger which Elsa found hard to repress and it began to manifest itself through her powers. Everywhere she walked through the castle, a thin layer of ice would form on the walls and most of the staff chose to try and avoide the Queen where they could. It was only the impending arrival of the delegation that forced her to put aside her anger... at least until Alder returned.

Sitting upon her throne, Anna standing by her side, they awaited the entrance of the delegation, which had arrived early that morning. Kai announced the delegation as they strode into the throne room.

"Presenting King Anitov of Valador," Kai boomed loudly.

Anitov strode into the room, full of confidence and surrounded by an air of arrogance. He was not an unattractive man however his expression and his overly flashy clothing made him seem more pompous than anything else. He stopped in front of Elsa and bowed low.

"Your Majesty. Thank you for accepting our request and I truly hope that our two great kingdoms can become firm friends," he said, his voice deep and raspy.

Elsa noticed Anna shift nervously beside her and as the rest of the delegation filed in and bowed low, the air was filled with a palpable tension.

"You're most welcome King Anitov and I hope that you enjoy your time in Arendelle," Elsa said regally. She was the perfect image of a composed and powerful ruler, even though her insides felt like they were going to spill out of her mouth any moment.

She instructed Kai to assist the guests in getting settled and soon the throne room was once again empty. Breathing a sigh of relief she turned to Anna.

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" Anna said with an attempt at a cheerful smile.

Elsa looked at her sister solemnly.

"The day has only just begun I fear..."

* * *

The treaty negotiation had continued for much of the day and outside, the sun was starting to go down. Both the Arendellian and Valadorian officials had decided to break for dinner and had begun to file out of the room. Elsa had briefed her council on the terms of negotiation and indicated that a treaty was not to be made under any circumstances. Thus the requests of Arendelle had been seemingly exuberant and there had been much heated discussion over why the terms were so extreme. Elsa waited for the entirety of the delegation to leave, only to realise that Anitov had stayed behind.

"Queen Elsa, may I have a word before we dine?" Anitov said, staring at her with a half smile.

She felt her stomach do a flip and the room began to cool. Regaining her composure she nodded. Anitov began to walk towards her slowly and then stopped, leaning on the desk.

"If I may be so frank... Why are you so intent on blocking any attempts to negotiate a treaty? What have we done to deserve such treatment?" Anitov asked cooly.

Elsa winced internally.

_How does he know?_

Remaining composed, she managed an answer.

"Arendelle is a prosperous nation. There is not a lot we want for and that means that other nations may try and decieve us to take what we have. The negotiations are only a test to see if you want Arendelle as an ally or as a potential source of exploitation," she said, hoping that she had soothed any doubts he had.

He chuckled slightly and moved closer to her. In a swift movement he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"Now you listen to me_ your Majesty. _I am not one to be taken lightly and I most certainly will not be taken for a fool. You do not want this treaty and frankly neither do I. All I want is _you_," he said, smiling evily.

"And I will have you and there is absolutley nothing you can do to stop me. You try any little acts of magic," he said gesturing to the frost forming over his hand, "I will not hesitate to destroy everything you hold dear," this time a flash of light came from his forearm, hidden beneath his robe, surging upwards and freeing his hand from the ice.

"Your friends, your family and your precious kingdom will feel the full force of my power should you even try to disobey me," he spat.

He released her arm and she instinctively pulled it into her chest, nursing it. She was terrified, and she shrunk back into the corner of the room. He walked towards her slowly.

"So... there is one matter that we have to attend to before we depart for dinner," he said smirking slighlty. "Seeing as you are so against this treaty, I propose a new method of joining our kingdoms. You and I will be joined in marriage," he cackled.

"No... I won't do it..." she tried to sound assertive but she was still shaken by his actions so her statement only came out as a whimper.

He grinned again and closed the gap between them.

"Oh yes you will... because like I said, if you don't, everyone will suffer," he said placing a hand on the wall next to her head, revealing the mark on his arm and the green glow returned.

He turned and began to walk away.

"I'll see you at dinner your majesty," he laughed, walking out of the room.

She remained standing until he left and the she sunk to the floor, unable to control her sobbing anymore.

* * *

The ride back to Arendelle had seemed to take forever and Alder almost jumped out of the sled whilst it was still moving as Kristoff guided Sven back to the stable. He had seen the large ship, a new addition to Arendelle's harbour as they made their way back to the castle. Alder knew that meant the Valadorians already had a day of talks with Elsa and her council under their belts and he hoped he was able to reach Elsa before they managed to convince her that they were genuine.

Alder quickly helped Kristoff unpack and then hurried back to the main door. It was only by chance that he glanced down the side path that lead into the gardens and he saw Elsa walking with a man who he assumed was the current king of Valador. There were two guards, wearing the colours of Valador following close behind and Alder began to wonder why there weren't any Arendellian guards with them as well. He pushed the thought away, instead choosing to accept it as Elsa showing good faith in her guest. He was about to push through the main doors, leaving Elsa uninterrupted and deciding to try and talk with her later when he gave the pair one last glance and saw them round a corner. His heart stopped in his chest as he finally caught a glimpse of the Valadorian king's face. Even in the dark he could make out the scraggly features of the man, the cocky half-smile that seemed to ever-present on his face and the greying patch of stubble on his chin. There was no mistaking this man as the man he had sworn to put an end to if he ever saw him again. His heart was thundering in his chest and began to barrel down the path. He closed the gap in no time and as the guards heard him approach, they quickly turned and drew their swords. He flew past them, disarming them both and driving the hidden blades in his gauntlets into the first guard's thighs. He let out a howl and this caused both the king and Elsa to turn in time to witness Alder blasting the second guard hard against the wall with his powers.

Elsa looked on, horrified and the king could not suppress his confusion and as he stood dumbfounded by what was happening before him, Alder grabbed his shirt and landed a hard punch. The punch connected square in the centre of his face and Alder felt the satisfying crack of multiple bones under his fist. The king stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, blood pouring from his nose. He scurried back in terror away from his assailant and clutching at his face he looked up. Alder saw the recognition in his eyes and as he willed his powers to his arms, preparing to end the man, he was struck by an icy blast, which knocked him backwards. Retaining his footing he looked at Elsa in shock.

"What is the meaning of this Alder?" Elsa screamed, giving him and icy levelled glare.

Alder could only scowl.

"Who did he tell you he was? Did he tell you he was a king? That he was a genuine and benevolent ruler? Do not believe a word that comes out of this selfish bastards mouth!" Alder spat.

Elsa was surprised with how Alder had reacted. He had always been calm, collected and disciplined but now he was a mess. He looked like a madman.

"Alder you will explain to me why you just attacked a foreign monarch and his guards. NOW!" Elsa yelled.

Alder smirked and looked to the king, still lying on the ground.

"Well haven't you done well for yourself. So this is what murderers get rewarded with huh? Bit of a change of sides though? One day you're fighting the Valadorian monarchy and the next you ARE the Valadorian monarchy!" Alder said angrily.

"I always wondered if the Korun Do caught you. Clearly they didn't... but that doesn't matter... I'm going to serve your punishment. This is for every person you ever hurt but mostly... this is for Velkar!" he yelled, readying a fireball in his hand.

"ALDER STOP!" Elsa yelled again, sending a blast of ice at the hand he had readied to strike. It froze on impact and Alder looked at her angrily. Willing his powers to his hands he defrosted his hand.

"Why are you protecting this man? Why are you defending a no good murderer?" Alder screamed.

"I don't know who you think he is but this is King Anitov of Valador. You have made a mistake Alder!" she replied, the desperation in her voice hitting Alder hard.

Looking back at the king, who was still clutching his face, he smirked.

"So that's what you told them? That's who they think you are? When will your lies stop Gratham?" Alder asked.

Elsa took a step back. Had she heard right? It all made sense... all the stories that Alder had told her about his time with the Korun Do, about how his mentor, Velkar, was killed. Now she understood. The green magic coming from the symbol on his arm, the way Alder had reacted to him... now she realised how much of a fool she had been, how she should have listened to Alder, trusted his judgment. He only wanted to protect her and now she had gotten herself trapped in a situation where she wasn't sure if he could help her.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about peasant. I have never been known as Gratham! Your assumptions and rashness will be your end! Queen Elsa! Have your guards arrest this man at once!" Gratham stammered.

Elsa managed to regain her composure long enough to answer.

"This is not your kingdom Anitov it is mine. We may be betrothed, however, I am still the sole ruler of Arendelle and I will deem the appropriate punishment for this offence," she stated calmly.

Gratham looked up at her in disbelief. She knew he would make her regret her actions later and she knew she had to keep up the ruse that she believed him to be Anitov if she was to protect Anna and Kristoff. She looked to Alder and she could see the hurt on his face.

"B-betrothed? Y-you are marrying this monster?" he stuttered disbelievingly.

"Yes Alder betrothed. The union of Valador and Arendelle has been deemed one of great importance and I must do my duty as Queen," she said. She knew he didn't believe a word she was saying but she still continued.

"You have not only assaulted my fiancé but you have assaulted a foreign dignitary. However, in light of your services to Arendelle and it's people and the friendship that we once had, you will not face death nor will you be arrested. You are henceforth banished from Arendelle, never to return. If you try to return and you are caught, believe me when I say I will not be so lenient next time," she stated.

She felt her heart break in her chest as she saw the look of absolute despair on Alder's face. She knew there was no other way. To protect him she had to send him away... forever. She would not risk losing him or Anna or Kristoff to the madman on the ground next to her. Her pain would be their protection and she knew as long as they were alive she could endure.

Alder stood still. Numb to everything but Elsa's words. He stared straight into her eyes and he swore they were trying to apologise. This snapped him back and his whole body coursed with rage.

"So that's how it's going to be then?" he spat venomously. "After everything... this is how it ends?"

He waited hoping she would change her mind, hoping that she would run to his side and say she meant none of it. She didn't and he could only manage to shake his head. He now turned and address Gratham, who had watched the whole scene before him unfold with a smile.

"YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Alder screamed. He calmed slightly and continued.

"Know this Gratham. You will think that you have won, that your little marriage will go ahead and no one will be able to fight you. But you are wrong. That will only make it so that I am the only one who can fight you and when the day comes, the day where you think you have finally corrupted enough of the world that you can sit back and relax... I will be there... To part your head from your neck with my sword and to incinerate everything that you hold dear."

Alder finished and walked away. He did not look back and if he had, he would have seen Elsa beginning to cry. He had been so absorbed in the situation that he had not noticed the small crowd that had gathered behind him. Kristoff and Anna were at the front, staring on in shock. He walked past them and they tried to speak to him, to comfort him, but he shook them off and stormed away. There were no words or gestures that could stop him now. He pushed through the crowd and began to run, just like the day his whole world had ended when he was seven. He ran, never looking back, running this time from the past that seemed to pursue him relentlessly, the past that would never let him find a place of his own.

* * *

_**A/N: So... Yeh... Not going to say much about this one... Let you guys revel in whatever feelings you may be having because I certainly had feelings whilst writing this. Once again thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites and if you wouldn't mind continuing to review my chapters as we go that would be greatly appreciated! If you wouldn't mind also letting me know what your favourite thing about the story so far is and what is your least favourite thing that would help me immensely... I like to know what I'm doing right and to try and fix what I am doing wrong. **_

_**Anyways see you next update!**_


	16. Breaking the Daze

Alder made it to his alcove in no time at all and he proceeded to quickly pack the belongings he kept there into a small pack. He clipped on his sword belt and threw his hooded cloak over his shoulders. Pulling the hood up over his head he reached for the last item in the weapons rack. He hesitated slightly as he picked up the bow and as he did the memories of his time in Arendelle flashed through his mind. His thoughts led him down a road of guilt and regret and he clenched his fists as he was confronted by the faces of Anna, Kristoff and Elsa. Within him a deep anger swirled and he quickly exited his daze and resumed packing. Giving one last look to the surroundings, he turned and headed towards the track that would lead him up into the mountains.

He walked for most of the night, choosing not to stop and make camp until he reached the plateau that lead deep into the mountains. The sky had begun to lighten as he arrived at his destination, placing his belongings down and setting up a small makeshift bed with a tree trunk as his pillow and his cloak as a blanket. It had been a long night and he hadn't slept since the day before and now that he had finally stopped moving, his fatigue caught up with him and an uneasy sleep fell over him, as sleep filled with the nightmares of his past.

Awaking with a start, Alder's eyes were drawn to a small patch of leaves under his hand which appeared to have been scorched and were still smoking lightly. Under normal circumstances he would have been slightly annoyed at his sub-concious loss of control, however the events of the last few days combined with his lack of sleep, prompted Alder to spring upright and hurl a large, explosive fireball into the treeline. The attack impacted with a loud bang and the fire quickly began to spread. Panting, he watched on as the flames began to climb up the trees and leap between the treetops. He stood watching, contemplating letting the fire spread out of control. Staring into the flames as they ate away at the leaves and bark of the tree, he was confronted my the stark reality that he no longer cared. Everything good in his life had been ripped from him and yet despite it all head tried so desperately to remain kind and good and what had this gotten him? Nothing. Nothing except a broken heart on more occasions than he cared to count and a long list of broken promises. He was tired of it all. Tired of being the world's punching bag, tired of watching the bad people of the world continuously avoid justice or face any of the ramifications of their actions. The only people that ended up suffering were the everyday people. People just trying to get by in a world where self serving bastards like Gratham always won.

Lost completely in his own thoughts and the crackling of the flames now almost deafening, Alder did not hear the clattering of hooves on the ground until powerful arms grabbed a hold of him, attempting to shake him out of his daze. He looked up and was shocked to see a very worried looking Kristoff. Slowly coming back to his senses, he realised Kristoff was shouting at him.

"Alder! Snap out of it! You have to stop this now!" Kristoff shouted, his voice almost drowned out by the roar of the fire.

Alder could feel the heat, smell the overpowering odour of smoke as it clogged the air. He saw Kristoff coughing, his eyes watery as the smoke hung thick in the air. To Alder it was like he was in a dream, the haziness that the smoke caused and the bluriness of his vision made it seem as though none of it was real. It was only when he felt a stinging sensation break through the numbness of his dream-like state that he suddenly realised Kristoff was giving him heavy, open-handed slaps to his face.

"Alder! Stop this now! You idiotic..."

_Slap_

"Self-centred..."

_Slap_

"Jerk..."

_Slap_

"Snap out of it!" Kristoff screamed hysterically.

He was about to hit him again when Alder reached out and grabbed his arm. Kristoff looked at him with a mix of shock and panic and Alder threw him to the side and stood up. With a wave of his hand, the he extinguished the fire as though it were a giant candle and all that remained was the smouldering blackened husks of a great many trees. Turning back to Kristoff he scowled as he saw the mountain man look up at him.

"What are you doing here Kristoff? Shouldn't you be back down in Arendelle? I heard there is soon to be a royal wedding... a joining of kingdoms is a large affair," he muttered sarcastically.

Kristoff continued to stare at him but this time he looked confused.

"What is your problem Alder?" he asked hesitantly.

Alder could only glare at him, knowing that if he spoke, he would most likely say something he would regret later. However when Kristoff followed him back to his belongings, still pressing him for answers, he turned and grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt, pinning him up against the tree.

"You want to know what my problem is?" Alder spat venomously.

"My problem is that I tried. I tried my hardest to be the good guy, to be the hero that helps everyone he can and it has only led me to lead a life of heartbreak and hardship. I am done trying to be that person. I am done trying to put everyone else's needs before my own. From now on the only person I am looking out for is me. The rest of you can all get in line."

He released a hurt looking Kristoff and grabbing his things, turned and walked away. Sven looked on slowly and made his way over to Kristoff, nuzzling under his arm. Alder watched as the reindeer tried to comfort his closest friend and he chuckled quietly.

"Even when you have nothing Kristoff, you have something. You'll have Sven and Anna and a life to live back in Arendelle. I will never have those things, never have a place of my own and I'm sick of trying so hard to fit in in places where I don't belong," he said solemnly.

Walking away, Kristoff was about to let him go but when Sven nudged him and gave him an encouraging look, he remembered why he had rode halfway up the mountain to catch up to Alder.

"You can't leave Alder. You do have a place here, you have people that care about you and people that will be broken beyond repair if you go."

Alder stopped dead and Kristoff could see him clench his fists.

"Well if this person is so broken then why on earth is this person marrying someone she just met?" Alder asked.

"You know she doesn't have a choice! You must have some incling that this isn't a decsion she made for herself... it was a decision she was forced to make and I don't think you need telling by whom that was," Kristoff countered.

"I don't care! I told her! I warned her how dangerous these people were and she ignored my warnings. Whatever happens now is her own fault."

Kristoff stood, surprised at Alder's cold response to finding out Elsa had been blackmailed into accepting Gratham's marriage proposal.

"So that's what this is? Some stupid petulant way to say_ I-told-you-so_? I thought you were better than that Alder. Apparantly I was wrong," Kristoff said, a hint of anger creeping into his voice.

Alder turned and walked away, not even bothering to respond to Kristoff's comment. Kristoff continued.

"So you really are just going to leave. Leave Anna, Elsa and I to whatever fate Gratham has planned for us? You do realise that it's not just you that will affected by this? What about if Gratham decides that he wants an alliance with another kingdom? What if he wants to marry Anna off to some king so he can strengthen his own position. Do you know what he will do? He will kill me Alder! Kill me so he can use Anna. Did you ever think about that? Think about how he not only threatened Elsa's own life but the lives of the people she cares about most?" Kristoff finished and now his face was flushed and he now looked angry.

Alder was unable to will his legs to move, Kristoff's words having seemingly glued him to the ground. Everything he said was true, every last word and if he had tried to absolve himself of any guilt, now he was completely unable to do so. It crashed over him in a wave and he felt hot tears streaking down his cheeks. Unable to see his face and thinking that his words had had no effect, Kristoff continued his tirade.

"But if you insist on running fine! Run like the coward you clearly are! Run from the people that called you a friend and try to live with yourself when in a years time you hear of the unfortunate death of Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Before he even had a chance to react, Alder was upon him, this time picking him up by the scruff of his shirt and lifting him off the ground. This was no mean feat, considering Kristoff's size and Kristoff himself was genuinely surprised that Alder had that kind of strength.

"Don't you EVER call me a coward," Alder hissed. "I am many things Kristoff but a coward is not one of them."

"You think that this is easy? To just turn my back on people that have given me more than I have ever had in my entire life? That I am leaving and not knowing what kind of future is in store for you? Believe me that you have no idea how I feel right now."

He released Kristoff and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Alder stood silently as Kristoff brushed himself off and stood up.

"I don't want to leave... but what choice do I have? I'm banished..." Alder muttered.

Kristoff allowed himself the luxury of a small smile, knowing that he had finally broken down the walls that Alder had put up to keep him out.

"Then don't leave. Stay. Stay and fight for the people you care about. You know how to do that, hell you are good at it. Don't let Gratham take another thing from you," Kristoff said, placing an hand on Alder's shoulder.

Alder looked forward to the path that lay ahead. All it would take for him to move on, would be to walk forward, ignoring Kristoff's words and finding solace in some form of alcohol to drown out the guilt he would feel if he did. He had done it before... he could do it again.

_No. Not this time. This ends... now._

"Fine," Alder said at last, "But we are going to need some help... my kind of help."

Confused, Kristoff watched as Alder continued to walk down the path, away from Arendelle.

"So you are going to stay?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you walking away from Arendelle?"

Alder turned back to his friend.

"By now, Gratham probably has his own people threaded through the common masses in the town, waiting to alert him to my return. He knows I will be back, he knows I won't leave without a fight. But I know him too. I know he will want to try and weed me out before he goes ahead with the marriage and this gives us the much needed element of time. Time which we will use to get the kind of help needed to stop a despotic ex-assassin. Korun-Do help," Alder said with a smile.

"K-Korun Do?" Kristoff stammered.

"Shortly before I left, the Korun-Do had begun to expand their operations to cover as much of the land as they could in an attempt to forge new contacts and alliances that could potentially help them combat the Valadorian monarchy. One such operation was the establishment of a base of operations in the northern kingdoms. Just so happens that that base is about 4 days journey from Arendelle."

"But I thought you said you had never been this far north before?" Kristoff queried.

"I never had the chance to visit the place myself and when I left I stayed clear of most known Korun-Do settlements. But I know they will be willing to help, if not for me but for the fact that Gratham was never brought to justice for murdering Velkar," Alder answered.

Kristoff could only manage a nod. Not only had Alder done a complete turn around of his decision to leave Arendelle, but he had already started planning how he was going to stop Gratham. Alder began to walk down the path, stopping when he realised that Kristoff wasn't coming.

"Well? Are you coming with me? Or do I have to stand here and wait all day?" he asked.

"I think I should go back to Arendelle... Anna is still there and she is stuck with that monster. She isn't safe," Kristoff replied.

Alder nodded.

"I can understand if you want to go. I know for a fact that he won't dare try anything until after the wedding so I think she'll be safe until then. But if you want to go back I won't stop you," Alder stated, turning back down the path.

Kristoff gave a glance down the hill to where Arendelle lie. He trusted Alder and his judgement, even if only moments earlier he had been content with starting a major forest fire.

"Be safe Anna... I'll be back soon..." he said, turning and running after Alder, Sven following closely.

Alder was surprised to see Kristoff sidle up next to him and continue walking. Kristoff must have seen his expression as the mountain man could only manage a smile.

"Can't let you go starting anymore forest fires now can we?"

Alder smiled and gave him a playful shove.

"Thanks... for everything," Alder said.

"Well someone has to tag along to smack the stupid out of you and it really is a job I kind of enjoy," Kristoff chuckled.

Alder rolled his eyes and the three of them continued up into the mountains and out of Arendelle.

* * *

_**A/N: Not much to say about this chapter... I felt it needed to happen and we needed to see a different side of Alder. I also felt it was important to test the strength of his and Kristoff's friendship and I love the way this turned out.**_

_**On another note... I have plans for this story... Plans that may potentially extend beyond this one and into a sequel. I guess it's probably something that we will discuss as we get closer to the end however I wanted to gauge what you guys thoughts on the subject were.**_

_**Would you like a sequel to A Burning Legacy?**_

_**Leave a review and a yes or no answer if you feel strongly either way and don't forget to review this chapter for me if you are so inclined.**_

_**Once again thanks for the follows/favourites and reviews on the last chapter and I hope to update again shortly.**_

_**Until the next update!**_


	17. Old Friends and the Best Laid Plans

Alder, Kristoff and Sven arrived in the town a day ahead of schedule, mostly due to the fact that they had forgone stopping for the night on several occasions, opting instead to rest for a few hours by the side of the road. As they made their way through the town gates, the sun was just beginning to dip behind the mountains in the west and Kristoff suggested that they look for a place to stay. They walked down the main path in the town and were greeted with suspicious looks from the locals, each person eyeing them as if they had two heads.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Kristoff whispered to Alder.

"Just stay quiet and keep moving. We will be fine," he replied quickly.

Finally seeing a place that looked like an inn, they headed towards it, only to be stopped by a large man as they went to head inside.

"Inn's full stranger. You'll sleep elsewhere," the man stated abruptly, shoving Alder backwards.

Kristoff took a step back, unsure how his friend would react to the situtation. Much to his surprise, Alder calmly placed his pack on the ground and stared at the man. After a moment of what appeared to be a silent conversation, Alder spoke.

"Even the greatest of men can be made to kneel," he said quietly.

The man's eyes widened as he heard Alder speak words that Kristoff didn't quite understand and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Yet it is those that refuse that bear our mark," the man responded, loosening his tunic and pulling it down over his shoulder to reveal a very intricate tattoo.

Kristoff looked on as Alder did the same and the man nodded in acknowledgement.

"Apologies brother. I saw you come in from the north. It's not often we get people through that way," he said gruffly, his demeanour now completely changed.

"Understandable. I come with an issue of grave importance. I must speak with the outpost's commander and send a message to the Sanctuary," Alder instructed.

The man nodded and pointed to a large house on the other side of the main street.

"In there."

Alder thanked the man and the trio headed over to the house.

"What just happened?" Kristoff asked, still confused about the little exchange that just occurred.

"This whole town is a Korun Do outpost, so naturally they are suspicious of any unfamiliar faces. What you just saw is a way to identify whether or not someone is a Korun Do as all that follow our path have marks on their shoulders. The more intricate the design, the higher the rank," Alder explained.

"So that guy was pretty high up?" Kristoff asked. The man's tattoo had covered nearly half his shoulder and the design was incredibly complex.

Alder laughed and turned to Kristoff, pulling his tunic down over his shoulder to reveal a tattoo that covered his entire shoulder and made its way down across half of his chest.

"Sort of," Alder said smiling.

Kristoff was amazed. Compared to Alder's, the man's tattoo was a scribble and Kristoff was now beginning to see the extent to which Alder had been involved in the Korun Do. Arriving at the house, the knocked on the door. A panel was shifted back and a pair of eyes glared out at them. Alder repeated the greeting and the door swung open as the person standing on the other side, finished his half of it and showed his mark. Satisfied that Alder was who he claimed to be and once it had been established that Sven had to wait outside, they were escorted inside to a room just off the main entryway. There stood a man and a woman, backs turned to Alder and Kristoff. Upon hearing them enter, the man and the woman, dressed in ornate armour, turned to face the new arrivals. A look of complete shock came over Alder's face and the man looked on at him in disbelief.

"Alder?" the man asked with an astonished look.

"Jarel?" Alder repsonded, a look of equal surprise on his face.

"I don't believe my eyes! This has to be some hallucination! Regina what did I say about drugging my ale?" he said jokingly to the woman next to him.

Kristoff could now see that the woman was also surprised at their guest and he guessed that these must be the same Jarel and Regina whom Alder had called his closest friends during his time with the Korun Do.

"What on earth are you doing here? How did you get here?" Jarel continued with his questions.

Alder now made his way over to his friends, embracing them both in a fierce hug.

"It has been far too long. Both of you. I am sorry I haven't been in contact, for the most part I have been... preoccupied," he said, the smile disappearing from his face.

"But before I continue with what will surely be a most depressing reunion, I'd like to introduce my friend Kristoff. He is the fiancé to the Princess of Arendelle and also it's official Ice Master," Alder said, placing a hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

Jarel smirked.

"Ice Master? That's a thing?"

Kristoff could only manage a small grin.

"Apparently," he replied.

"Well any friend of Alder's is a friend of mine and considering how hard it is for Alder to make friends, you've made it into a very elite club Kristoff," Jarel teased.

Kristoff laughed and Alder could only roll his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway? I didn't think roughing it this far north was your kind of thing," Alder joked.

"Well actually... Regina and I got a promotion! Co-commanders of the outpost!" Jarel said with a huge grin.

Regina could only shake her head.

"Why I said yes is beyond me but I guess someone has to keep this fool in line," she stated plainly. "Getting back to the matter at hand however, what was it that made you come all the way here from Arendelle?"

The smile disappeared from both Alder and Kristoff's face at the redirection of the conversation.

"It's... Gratham..." Alder muttered.

Both Jarel and Regina looked at him in shock, waiting for him to correct himself or at least continue his explanation. When he didn't, Jarel spoke.

"What do you mean Gratham? Alder you aren't making any sense," he said, a worried expression now forming on his face.

"Gratham is in Arendelle as we speak. He is posing as the King of Valador and has blackmailed Queen Elsa into marrying him," Alder replied dejectedly.

Jarel could only give Regina a sparing, fearful look as he went to Alder's side.

"What do you mean Alder? Gratham isn't the King of Valador, a man named Anitov is."

Alder looked up at his friend in shock and saw that both if his friends had the same expression, one of confusion and worry.

"What do you mean? Wait... you really don't know? Tell me you knew!" Alder demanded.

When Jarel and Regina only stood in silence, Alder turned away and slammed his fist into the wall.

"You mean to tell me that Gratham has not only wormed his way to the top of the Valadorian monarchy but fooled the Korun Do into believing he is someone else? This day just keeps getting better and better!" Alder fumed, his anger causing the room to jump several degrees in temperature.

Kristoff looked on, unsure as to whether he should try and calm Alder down or let Jarel and Regina handle the situation. He decided to do the former of the two as he realised that Alder was still recovering from the breakdown he had witnessed days earlier.

"Alder... maybe we should explain... they don't know but if they did then maybe they might be able to help," Kristoff said calmly.

Alder let out a large breath and the room seem to cool slightly.

"Guess we had better start from the beginning then..."

* * *

It was well into the night by the time Alder had finished recounting the last few months of his life. By the end of it, both his friends wore an expression of both sadness and shock and they all sat in silence for a moment.

"We will help you Alder... not just to bring Gratham to justice... but for those you seem to have forged a deep attachment to," Jarel said.

Alder knew he was hinting at his relationship with Elsa, something that he had been unable to skirt around whilst getting his friends up to speed. Alder didn't even know if he could call it that any more. He had run away when she had needed him most and rather than staying and fighting for her he had left her to deal with Gratham alone. He pushed it aside, knowing that now was not the time to allow his guilt to absorb him. That would come much later.

"Thank you Jarel. I have a plan on how we might expose who he really is but it is somewhat risky. It involves us being in the right place at the right time and certain other factors being in our favour," Alder said.

"I propose we confront him on the wedding day itself. Knowing that he will be pressing for a speedy marriage we do not have a lot of time but I see it as the only opportunity to get him in front of an unbiased crowd. Due to the wedding taking place in Arendelle, it will be filled with mostly Arendellian nobles with a few dignitaries from the surrounding kingdoms. This will give us the chance we need to get in undetected."

"Kristoff will inform Princess Anna of our plan and she will be put under strict instructions to not inform Elsa of anything. Not only will it protect Elsa from Gratham but it will inhibit her ability to object to them."

The last part was difficult for Alder to say. He knew what Elsa would do if she found out. She would try and persuade him that she was fine and that she didn't need his help. The thing was, he knew Gratham better than he knew anyone in Arendelle, Elsa included and he was their best chance of stopping him. Running over the particulars of the plan, it was decided that they would ready what men that they could muster to have as a backup that would follow once Alder, Kristoff, Jarel and Regina had arrived in Arendelle. It wouldn't be hard to sneak into Arendelle, but infiltrating the wedding would be a different story. Kristoff proposed that he and Anna would find a way to smuggle them into the wedding and to leave that part of the plan up to him. The rest of them would hide out in Derek's pub until the wedding day, keeping as low a profile as possible to prevent Gratham or any of his men catching on to the fact that Alder had returned to Arendelle. It remained unspoken that a lot was riding on their plan and that there was a very real possibility that people could get hurt when Gratham was confronted. Alder did not know what he would do to Gratham if they managed to successfully capture him. All his emotions were telling him to end the man's life but his mind kept reminding him of the oath he took when he first joined the Korun Do. They were words he had strived to live by and he knew that no matter how much he hated the man, it was wrong to take his life if it could be avoided. They decided it was best if they adjourned for the night and head back to Arendelle in the morning.

Alder knew he wouldn't sleep so upon saying his goodnight's to everyone, he went outside for a walk. His thoughts and emotions were still a mess and his earlier lapse in control was still fresh in his mind. He had never lost control like that before and it scared him that he had let himself go that far. He tried to logically piece his emotions together, trying to find some explanation as to why he had imploded like he had. The only thought that came running through his head was both a welcome and a dreaded one.

_Elsa._

He had been so hurt by her insistence that he leave, by the fact that she was going to marry the man he hated the most in the world and by the fact that he had seemed so powerless to stop it. Had he been thinking clearly at the time and not being controlled by his emotions, he might have been able to salvage the situation somewhat, let her know that he wouldn't leave her to her fate, that he would return and fight for her. Now she was probably lying in her bed, dreading what tomorrow would bring, hopelessly trying to protect the people that she cared about even though it meant giving up her own future. The single selfless act that Elsa had carried out was all Alder needed to be renewed in his conviction to continue to fight. He knew that there was no possible chance that she would forgive him for what he did but he didn't care and for a moment, he was unsure as to why. Then, suddenly, his epiphany hit him with the fullest of forces and he had to stop walking.

_I love her. I truly love her._

Unable to support his legs as the horrid feeling in his stomach rose, he sat down slowly, resting against a small tree. It was a cruel fact that nearly everything in Alder's life had been late in one way or another. His ability to control his powers came after his family had already been murdered, his knowledge to help combat magic had come after he had lost Velkar to Gratham's murderous machinations and his acceptance of his feelings for Elsa had come after he had done her a horrible wrong. But like everything else in Alder's life he knew had to pick himself up and continue soldiering on, trying to let the bad things in his life protect others from the bad things in theirs. He knew he would fight for her, possibly even die for her. She was everything he had hoped he would one day be and there were moments when they were together that he even dare allow himself to think of the possibility of being with her forever. Now he knew that would never be the case but his resolve to fighting Gratham and protecting her did not falter.

Picking himself up, he slowly walked back to the house and crashed onto his bed. He did not have to wait long before a shallow sleep overcame him and the dreams that accompanied it. It mightn't have been so bad if the dreams had been about anything other than the one thing he wanted to forget, the one thing that his mind would not release him from and as he tossed and turned in his sleep, a single word escaped his mouth, released into a world deafened by sleep.

"Elsa..."

* * *

_**A/N: OK so that was... difficult. I find myself finding it harder to write these things as I start to get drawn into the emotion of it all. I have grown rather attached to my Alder and needless to say it hurts me to write sad circumstances for him.**_

_**On a lighter note, thank you all for your reviews and your overwhelming response to my question. Looks like there is going to be a sequel for A Burning Legacy (yaayyy!)**_

_**Whilst we are on the subject of ideas and potential new stories, I do have a few ideas running around in my head about a few things, Frozen related of course. There are a couple of AU's I would potentially like to write, some if not all involving Alder. Now I know it's not often a thing that is done, but hopefully by the end of this story and any potential sequel, you will know him well enough for him to be transferred into AU settings. This is a hugely far off thing and is not something that I plan on acting on for a while, but if you guys think you'd like to see drabbles or one-shots involving an AU Frozen + Alder then feel free to leave your opinions!**_

_**I am also looking to ask another favour of you guys (if I haven't already done that enough!). If any of you are skilled art of any form and would be interested in taking up the huge task of drawing some of the scenes from this story I would love to hear from you! It's been a huge dream of mine to see Alder brought to life in a picture and whilst my literary skills are somewhat OK, my drawing skills are very very very sub-par. So if there is anyone out there talented with a pencil and paper please shoot me a message or leave a review!**_

_**Anyways enough rambling, thanks for the follows and reviews and see you all next update!**_


	18. Defiance

After the events of that evening, Elsa had barely managed to make it to her room before breaking down. Ice spread outwards from her body and coated the walls and snow began to fall heavily in her room. Her emotions ran rampant and she was unable to bring herself together, her thoughts and feelings surging through her uncontrollably. She could not find an adequate way to describe the way she was feeling, but she knew it was a messy mixture of anger, fear, sadness and hurt and that she was directing almost all of her raw emotion at Alder. To say she was angry at him for his reaction was an understatement, yet every time she felt the anger begin to boil over, she found herself crying hysterically and the sadness at having to send him away took over. She lay on her bed, legs tucked into her chest as the storm around her began to get worse. The wind was howling and she did not hear the repeated knocks on the door, or the attempts to break it down.

It was only when the ice that had frozen the door shut shattered and Anna came stumbling into the room and crashed to the floor that Elsa stopped crying and sat up. Anna didn't even take a moment as she hurriedly picked herself up and ran over to her sister, throwing herself at her sister and hugging her fiercely. Elsa's head slumped on to her sister's shoulder and she began to cry again but this time, the snowstorm calmed and the ice around the bed began to recede.

Elsa sobbed for a long time before Anna finally had the courage to ease her off her shoulder.

"Tell me everything," Anna said softly.

Elsa was still having trouble forming coherent sentences, her sobs making speech nearly impossible. She managed to calm herself momentarily and began to speak.

"Everything has turned into a horrible nightmare," she sobbed. "Alder is gone and now I realise that the man I am suppose to marry is nothing but an imposter, a horrid murderer trying to take over my kingdom. I don't know what to do Anna... Everywhere I look I see people that I have failed, people that will suffer because of me and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

Anna let her sister finish, rubbing her back slowly, trying to sooth Elsa.

"For starters, you are the Snow Queen of Arendelle. If anything you should not be afraid of some monkey that had to learn what comes naturally to you. Secondly, you are the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever and everything you have done since your coronation has been a testament to that."

Elsa had now stopped crying, her eyes still red and blurry. She focused intently on Anna's words, a reaction that Anna knew only she could get out of her sister and thus she continued.

"You are the strongest person I know and you don't need anyone to tell you otherwise. I know that what you did tonight was you trying to protect Alder and I know that you are only marrying Gratham because you feel the need to protect myself and Kristoff but what you need to see is that you don't have to do this. You don't have to worry about us and continually make sacrifices for everyone around you."

"But I don't know what Gratham will do... I don't know if he will try to hurt you if I don't cooperate," Elsa muttered.

Anna then pulled her sister in close.

"Then you cooperate... at least for now... but you make it as hard as possible for that man to get anything done... you are the queen, you control what goes on in Arendelle and you make sure he knows it," Anna whispered.

Elsa moved away and looked at her sister curiously.

"What do you mean _at least for now_?" Elsa questioned sternly. "Anna what did you do?"

"Don't worry about it Elsa... everything is going to be OK," Anna said quickly, realising the grave error she had just made.

Elsa stood staring at her sister, the look in her eyes informing Anna that she would be unable to talk her way out of this.

"Oh fine... I sent Kristoff after Alder to bring him back," she said.

"Anna you can't do that you can't bring him back! Gratham will kill him if he comes back!" Elsa cried.

"I think we both know that isn't going to happen. Gratham is no match for Alder... you have seen what he can do and he isn't a match for you either. You two need to beat him together!" Anna said enthusiastically.

"He won't come back Anna... I cast him out. After everything we have been through I just sent him away!" Elsa sobbed, tears beginning to fill her eyes again.

"He will Elsa, you know why? Because he cares about you. He cares about what happens to Arendelle, to Kristoff and to myself but more importantly he cares about what happens to you. Besides if anyone can talk him around its Kristoff. How many times has he done it already?" Anna said, quickly trying to avoid another outbreak of tears.

Elsa took comfort in her sister's words but she could see no rational reason why Alder would return. She had cast him out, not even bothering to give an explanation why. She knew she had done it to protect him and to protect her family but Elsa couldn't bring herself to accept the real reason why she had done it. The reason why she had broken down almost immediately after leaving the scene of the scuffle. She couldn't bare to let him witness her marrying another man, she couldn't bare to let him be hurt by such a thing because she knew how she truly felt about him. He was kind, generous, accepting and most of all he was open with her. She never had to fear being lied to or fake opinions because Alder felt so comfortable telling her like it was and she took comfort in knowing that she could have that kind of relationship with someone other than Anna. He had his faults, he was rash, quick to make decisions, but she knew that she had her fair share of them too. They complimented each other in such a way that Elsa could only begin to fully realise how much she enjoyed spending time with him, now that he was gone.

Anna sat silently, watching her sister dwell in her thoughts and she placed a hand gently on her sister's arm.

"Everything is going to be OK Elsa, I promise. Kristoff will do whatever it takes to bring him back and together we can stop this sham of a wedding," Anna said softly but confidently.

Now Elsa truly took her sister's words to heart. She wanted to believe he would come back and that belief gave her strength, a strength that made her feel powerful and regal again and a fierce defiance welled up inside her. She knew she could not call the wedding of outright. It would be a political nightmare and the questions she would face would be unscrupulous, not to mention the rumours that would arise. She knew she would have to play it smart, make it seem as if Gratham was the one calling off the wedding due to their fierce "incompatibility".

With Anna by her side, the two strode out the door, Elsa striding along, her queen-like demeanour returning as if it had never left and Anna standing tall and upright, beaming with pride as she walked with her sister.

"I think it's time we caused a little bit of trouble for the dear King of Valador don't you?" Elsa smirked.

Anna giggled softly.

"I'm with you all the way."

* * *

Four days pass in Arendelle and thanks to Elsa's defiance of Gratham's wishes the wedding had been stalled to the point where Gratham had insisted upon setting the day sometime next week. Elsa knew she could only delay for so long and when the King had finally insisted upon the wedding date being set, she had done everything within her power to schedule it as far away as possible. Gratham continued his threats, yet Elsa did not fear him like she once had. She knew that if anything were to happen to her or to her sister that the immediate suspicion would fall on the Valadorian delegation and its King.

It was on the fifth day that Elsa's hopes soared to all new heights when she recieved news that Kristoff had returned to Arendelle. She rushed out of her study to meet him but was surprised to see him conversing with Anna alone.

"Kristoff, it's good to see you have returned," she said quietly.

Kristoff nodded and he gave her a half smile.

"I wish I had better news," he said slowly.

Elsa's brow furrowed and she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Had he not been able to convince Alder to return? Would she truly have to marry this monster?

"My... mission was a failure. I was unable to do that which was requested of me," he said, wording his sentences in a way that was deliberately vague so as to not arouse suspicion from any ears that may be listening.

Elsa knew exactly what he meant and she felt her resolve wavering.

_No. I don't need Alder. I can do this myself. Arendelle is my home, my kingdom and this is my family. I will be the one to protect them from this revolting excuse of a man or I will die trying._

Nodding to Kristoff and Anna, she left the pair without another word, once again retreating to her study. This time she would be focusing on wedding plans and preparations, but of a completely different sort to the plans she had been reviewing previously.

* * *

When Kristoff was sure Elsa was out of earshot he turned backed to Anna.

"You can't tell her anything OK? This whole thing is riding on her not being the slightest bit informed so Gratham won't suspect anything," Kristoff said.

"That's ridiculous Kristoff! Can you even see how much of a bad idea not telling her is? She was hoping that you would bring Alder back and now that you have, with help I might add, you just expect me to let her sit there and think he has abandoned us? You know she is stronger than a lot of people give her credit for and she sits through day after day of boring council meetings so I think she knows how to keep her true thoughts and feelings hidden," Anna hissed.

"I never said that Anna. I'm saying that we need her to be prepared to do whatever she needs to do, make the impression that she is the only one who can help herself. Alder and the others will only be there for backup. The people need to see their Queen defy this man, they need her to show them what he truly is, only then can we be sure that everyone will be convinced that he isn't who he says he is."

Anna understood Kristoff's point but she didn't agree with it. However, if Alder was back and he had help then she could only trust that they knew what to do.

"Only problem is I don't know how we are going to get them into the wedding. Gratham will recognise them all as soon as he sees them," Kristoff continued.

Anna thought about it for a moment and then a brilliant idea came to her and she smiled cheekily.

"Don't worry, let me handle that."

* * *

_**A/N: Ok well I truly apologise for how long it took to put this chapter up. I am finishing up work currently and this week was stock-take so I had a huge amount of work to do. I would also like to inform you all that as of this Sunday, I am going overseas (to Europe specifically) for 3 months. I will be taking my tablet and I will have access to internet, so I will definitely try to upload a few chapters whilst I am away, however I feel I should let you know that the pace may drop off a little bit, not much, but a similar sort of time frame as this update.**_

_**I also will be looking to include a few more chapters of Elsa only as I am of the mind to agree that I have neglected her a bit. We are probably at the halfway point in the story so for the foreseeable future I have a plan on where I'm headed and I hope you enjoy the chapters I produce.**_

_**Once again thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows and see you all next update which will most likely be brought to you from Edinburgh, Scotland!**_


End file.
